Siete
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Conjunto de 21 viñetas distribuidas en Tres Series de Siete. Momentos y sentires Tohru-Natsuno/Natsuno-Tohru.
1. Lunes

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Yo aquí apareciendo de nuevo con un proyecto Tohru/Natsuno._

_Esta vez se trata de 21 viñetas distribuidas en tres grupos de Siete: Siete días, siete colores y siete pecados. _

_Por supuesto algunas estan basadas en fragmentos de la serie pero otras son completamente imaginación mía respecto a como podría haber sido la relación de estos dos. Espero sean de su agrado y disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo._

_Shiki es propiedad de Fuyumi Ono y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esto es sin fin de lucro._

_Me disculpo por cualquier error aquí o abajo ya que carezco de Beta._

* * *

Serie Siete Días. 

_**Lunes**_

_**..**_

La primera vez que Tohru Mutou vio a Yuuki Natsuno era lunes.

Las vacaciones de verano recién habían terminado y la escuela había iniciado sus clases regulares. Sin embargo, no fue en el instituto donde lo vio por primera vez, sino fuera de su casa.

Al ser el primer día no había deberes y el señor Mutou ordenó al mayor de sus hijos ayudar en el riego de la plantación. Por supuesto, Tohru aceptó sin reproches, él era un chico así.

Así pues, llevaba gran parte de la tarde regando cuando escucho a los vecinos hablar más alto de lo normal. Y eso sólo sucedía cuando chismorreaban. Picado por la curiosidad observó el blanco de los chismes.

Un chico no mayor que él. Cabello de un tono azulado oscuro y piel blanca. De complexión fina, delgado y estatura media. Caminaba mirando al frente, con la barbilla ligeramente en alto y pretendiendo ignorar la conmoción a su alrededor. Arrastraba su bicicleta a un costado suyo a paso tranquilo.

Tohru no pudo evitar preguntarse por que caminaba bajo el inclemente sol de final del verano si tenía un transporte más efectivo. De la escuela hacia Sotoba era casi pura bajada*, así que montar en bicicleta te ahorraba el trabajo. Y fue en medio de aquel escrutinio que se percató de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

_¡Oh! ¿Desinflado?_ Preguntó lo más alto que pudo, sin llegar a gritar, tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho _¿Tu eres el hijo de los del taller no?_ Indagó en cuanto el aludido le encaró, deteniendo su andar. No pudo evitar sentirse superior al ver que ante sus palabras si lograba detener su caminata, algo que los vecinos no consiguieron antes _Los caminos del pueblo son mas descuidados que los de la ciudad, las pinchaduras te pasaran seguido. Déjame ayudarte a arreglarlo_ Ofreció con su mejor sonrisa.

_No, esta bien_ Fue, sin embargo, la respuesta. Tohru apreció la voz del chico, no pudiendo evitar pensar que sonaba demasiado seria para alguien de su edad.

_No te cortes. Los vecinos estamos para ayudarnos mutuamente_ Y, sin amedrentarse ni un poco ante la fría respuesta, insistió consiguiendo que el otro accediera.

Le hizo pasar al rellano de la casa y entró apresurado buscando una bandeja de agua y su equipo de reparación. El chico esperaba afuera, bebiendo un poco de jugo que su madre le había ofrecido antes.

_Sería bueno que tuvieras un equipo de reparación, también_ Se aventuró a comentarle ya en medio de la labor _Soy Mutou Tohru. ¿Y tu?_

_Yuuki-Koide. Cualquiera de los dos esta bien_

_¡Oh! Apellido diferente al de tu padre_ Por supuesto que eso no era desconocido para nadie en el pueblo, pero se ahorró el comentario _¿Y de pila?_ Continuó esta vez concretando un poco más la duda _Ya que el apellido es un problema, mejor te llamó por tu nombre_

_Da igual como me llame. Gracias por la ayuda_ Y renuente a contestar, Yuuki-Koide tomó su bicicleta de las manos de su sonriente vecino de cabellos castaños y se alejó rumbo al camino.

Tohru lo miro sonriente ante la obligada indiferencia del muchacho. Le había parecido un buen chico y él era de los que no se daban por vencidos muy fácilmente _¡Vuelve por aquí otro día!_ Le gritó antes de que desapareciera por el camino que llevaba a Mizobe.

_¿Quién lo haría?_ Respondió el otro y sin más se fue.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Natsuno, tan tierno, pero todos sabemos que sí volverá.

Gracias por leer y comentar!


	2. Martes

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Holas~_

_Aquí con la segunda viñeta de esta serie. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_**Ame winner:** Yaho! Gracias por haberte dado una vuelta por mis trabajos. Es verdad que la categoría de Shiki está muy abandonadita, pero aunque tenía bastantes ganas de ponerme al corriente con este fic, mis trabajos pendientes me tenían ocupada actualizando. Sea como sea, aquí les traigo esto y espero les sirva para pasar el rato. Por otro lado, gracias por comentar también Porque era él, es bastante bueno saber que al menos les diste la oportunidad y te tomaste el tiempo de comentarme para mejorar mis trabajos, tomaré en cuenta todo lo que dijiste. La primer viñeta era básicamente un reflejo del anime porque mi intención era empezar con la presentación y esa ya estaba elaborada en el anime. Pero a partir de aquí te toparas con viñetas practicamente sin dialogos y desde los puntos de vista de ambos. Espero te siga gustando y me acompañes hasta la viñeta 21. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Xilema95:** Naas~ Es cool verte por aquí, gracias también por tu comentario en Porque era él. La verdad es que esa escena te gritaba que Natsuno volvería xD Espero te guste esta capi y los que siguen y pases un buen rato leyendo, como yo lo hago escribiendo. Yo siempre me cuido! Cuidate mucho tu ok? Hahaha._

_**xxNaruNya-8059x3:** Gracias por agregarme a favoritos y por leer!_

_Sin más: **Shiki **es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono.** Esto es sin fin de lucro._

_Me disculpo por errores aquí y abajo._

* * *

Serie Siete Días. 

**Martes**

**.  
**

La segunda vez que Tohru y Natsuno se encontraron, fue un martes.

Tohru, habiendo vuelto muy temprano del instituto –su padre tenía auto y le ahorraba la caminata- se encontraba sentado en el rellano de su casa. Sintiendo la calidez del sol y lo refrescante del viento en su rostro. Sus hermanos se encontraban en casa de sus amigos y sus padres seguían en el taller, de donde, por cierto, él se había vuelto antes.

Todo era tranquilidad en el pueblo, era algo que Tohru amaba de Sotoba. Nada de bullicio como en las grandes ciudades y, para bien o para mal, todos se conocían. Y ahí estaba repasando mentalmente las cosas que adoraba de su pueblo natal cuando el sonido de la gravilla al ser removida llamó su atención hacia el camino.

_Se desinfló de nuevo_ Comentó un avergonzado –por que podía jurar que lo estaba- Yuuki-Koide arrastrando su bicicleta hasta donde se hallaba él, ahora de pie.

Proceso un momento lo que sucedía, y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidencia de los hechos.

_He escuchado tu nombre de tu padre_ Dijo como quien ha conseguido la victoria. El otro le miró ocultando su sorpresa y no pudo evitar que sus labios de movieran solos _Natsuno_

El aludido frunció el ceño. Habló algo por lo bajo y se dio media vuelta indignado.

_Me voy_ Decretó echando a andar hacia el camino.

_¡¿Eh?_ Tohru se colocó de inmediato las sandalias y saltó al camino para seguirle _¡Espera!_ Le llamó _¡¿Por qué te vas?_ Sin embargo el de cabellos azules siguió andando _¡Natsuno!_

_¡No me llames por mi nombre!_ Gritó el otro molesto deteniéndose y encarándole. Tohru le miró sorprendido a un par de pasos de él _No quiero que nadie me llame por mi nombre, no quiero familiaridades con nadie_ Aseguró Natsuno desviando la mirada de los ojos avellana que le miraban confundidos _Me iré pronto de este lugar, así que no necesito socializar con nadie_

El mayor de los hijos Mutou frunció el ceño. Era demasiado contradictorio ese chico, pensó. Si no quería socializar ¿Para qué lo iba a buscar? Pero el casi imperceptible puchero que hizo Natsuno en ese momento le hizo comprender que ni siquiera él mismo sabía por que estaba haciendo las cosas.

Tohru suspiró audiblemente atrayendo la azulada mirada sobre sí de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y entonces cerró la distancia entre ambos.

_Pero _Natsuno__ Le dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre y pasándole un brazo por los hombros ante lo que el otro se tensó _Si nosotros _ya_ somos amigos_ Finalizó como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo _Reordena tus prioridades compañero, de mi no te vas a escapar_ Le guiñó un ojo ante la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno y le dio un suave empujón hacia su casa mientras cogía la bicicleta con la mano libre.

_¡Oye!_ Se quejó el menor y Tohru le regaló una sonrisa como respuesta pasándole de largo con el transporte _¡Oye!_ Repitió Natsuno caminando tras él _¿Que diablos fue eso?_

_Venga, arreglemos tu bicicleta para que puedas volver a casa_ Dijo Tohru olvidando la pregunta anterior _Luego podemos jugar videojuegos un rato y te acompañaré hasta el taller_ Siguió haciendo planes ante la incredulidad del chico de cabellos azules _Puedes hablar a tu casa desde aquí_ Comentó encarándole sonriente.

_¡Nada de eso!_

_¿Quieres agua?_ Le volvió a ignorar a lo que el otro, enfurruñado, se dejó caer en el rellano.

_Haz lo que quieras_

_¿Eso es un sí?_

Natsuno le lanzó una mirada asesina y Tohru soltó una limpia risotada antes de desaparecer por la cocina un momento. Volvió, luego, con un vaso de jugo y su equipo de reparación.

_Por cierto_ Le dijo al ofrecerle el vaso. Natsuno le miró curioso tomando la bebida _Puedes llamarme Tohru-chan_ Y le sonrió y Natsuno se olvidó por un momento de beber el jugo que ahora resbalaba por su barbilla.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Tohru no se rinde y Natsuno quedó babeando con las sonrisas tan monas de Tohru xD

Ok, no.

Gracias por leer y comentar!


	3. Miércoles

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Aquí con la actu!_

**Ame Winner: **_Si Tohru será seme... Bueno, la verdad es que para mi ambos son sukes xD y no hay ninguna viñeta en particular que especifique si alguno está arriba o abajo. Lo cierto es que la iniciativa de la relación la lleva Tohru al inicio, pero yo considero que pueden turnarse (?). Así que, no, Tohru no será el seme especifico, pero tampoco te aseguró que se quedará como Uke. Espero este capi te guste, el siguiente ya profundiza un poco más. Gracias por tu comentario y seguir leyendo!_

**xilema95:**_ See, la verdad es que si Tohru no empezaba a ser agresivo (?) nunca hubieran llegado a nada. En todo caso, aquí avanza un poquito más y en el otro más xD así que sigue leyendo! hehe. En todo caso me alegra que te guste, el primero fue flojo por ser introductorio, pero al ser viñetas no te aseguró una super historia con trasfondo profundo y así x]. Y por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo en que Tohru es amor. Gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura!_

**xxNaruNya-8059X3:**_ Me alegra que te este gustando, espero este capi no te decepcione. Ya te había dicho que me encanta el 8059 de tu nombre? xD somos tocayas! ok, no. Ejem.. Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer y darle un oportunidad, por supuesto, también gracias por tu comentario. Te invito a seguir por aqui y a darte una vuelta por mis trabajos de Katekyo xD. Haha. Nos estamos leyendo!_

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono**. Esto es sin fin de lucro._

_Me disculpo por errores aqui y abajo. Es **viñeta por el contenido**, el demás rollo no cuenta._

* * *

Serie Siete Días. 

**Miércoles**

**.  
**

Su tercer encuentro fue un miércoles por la mañana.

Tohru y sus hermanos fueron llevados al instituto en el auto de su padre como cada mañana, pero tuvieron que desviarse un poco debido a que Aoi quería llevarle unas galletas a su amiga agripada antes de ir a clases. Cuando por fin iban hacia la escuela, una azulada cabellera demasiado familiar apareció sobre el camino.

_Papá, para un momento_ Pidió al señor Mutou quien hizo caso _¡Natsuno~!_ Canturreó el rubio mientras le hacía señas con la mano desde la ventana.

El chico estaba de pie en la parada, seguro esperando el bus. A su lado una anciana y un poco más allá otra jovencita con el uniforme de la escuela. Si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Shimizu o algo así.

_Tohru-chan_ Dijo Natsuno un tanto sorprendido ante el inesperado encuentro. El castaño sonrió ante la forma de llamarlo y cuando el menor se percató del hecho se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada _¿Que haces aquí?_

_Voy al instituto_ Respondió sonriente.

_¿Un amigo?_ Preguntó su padre al volante.

_Es Yuuki-Koide Natsuno_ Respondió mencionando ambos apellidos a propósito.

_¡Oh! El hijo de los dueños del taller_

_Ese mismo_

_Mucho gusto_ Se inclinó Natsuno como saludo ante el hombre.

_Anda, sube_ Invitó Mutou y de nuevo el menor levantó el rostro con sorpresa.

_Pero…_

_Vamos al mismo sitio ¿no?_

Natsuno observó a los demás en el auto. El señor Mutou asintió sonriente y los dos chicos en la parte de atrás se movieron permitiéndole subir. Dudó un momento pero realmente estaba bastante harto de esperar el dichoso autobús así que con un apresurado _Muchas gracias_ subió a la parte trasera.

_Yo soy Aoi y él Tamotsu, somos los hermanos menores de Tohru_ Dijo la chica con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano.

Natsuno dudó un segundo, miró al frente y se encontró al de ojos avellana sonriéndole por el retrovisor. Tomó las manos que se le ofrecían con un débil _Mucho gusto_ y luego se volvió hacia la ventana. Nadie más dijo nada durante el camino y Yuuki se imaginó que el castaño ya les había hablado de él.

Llegaron al instituto y luego de agradecer nuevamente al señor Mutou, caminaron hacia la construcción del instituto.

_Pero es de verdad bastante bueno conocerte al fin_ Dijo Aoi emparejándose con él. Natsuno hizo ademán de ignorarla, pero luego del viaje gratis se le hacía demasiado descortés. Por otra parte, si los menores eran como el mayor, estaba bastante seguro que sus evasiones serian inútiles.

_Mi hermano no dejaba de hablar de ti ayer en la cena_ Le secundó Tamotsu, caminando del otro lado de la chica.

_¿En verdad?_ Cuestionó un tanto desinteresado, pero tratando de seguirles la platica.

_Si, no dejaba de decir que jamás había conocido a alguien que ponchara su bicicleta dos días seguidos_

Natsuno frunció el ceño y ambos chicos rieron.

_¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto le dicen a Natsuno?_ Les alcanzó Tohru quien había quedado rezagado debido a un ultimo llamado de su padre.

_Nada_ Respondió Aoi y con una despedida con la mano hecho a correr al lado de sus demás amigas.

_¡Tamotsu! ¡Tohru-chan!_ Llamó alguien a los hermanos Mutou quienes se detuvieron para ver quien era. Yuuki intentó escapar en ese momento, pero la mano del castaño se ciñó a su brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

Giró con una mirada molesta y Tohru le sonrió de vuelta.

_¡Hey, Masao!_ Respondió sonriente Tamotsu al identificar al chico.

Natsuno le miró de reojo, cabello y ojos negros, barbilla prominente y mofletes hundidos. No debía ser muy popular entre las chicas, se dijo interiormente. Tohru saludó al recién llegado y luego de una breve charla se dio vuelta tirando de Natsuno al interior del edificio.

Este mantenía el ceño fruncido. No entendía porque se dejaba hacer lo que el otro quería, pero simplemente no podía negarse ni intentar se violento.

_¡Oh, Tohru-chan!_ Gritó Masao luego de haber iniciado la marcha y el aludido se detuvo de nuevo encarándole _Al salir iremos al templo de excursión, ¿te vienes?_ Cuestionó emocionado.

Tohru le regaló una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

_Lo siento, Masao_ Respondió _Volveré a casa con Natsuno, ya tenemos planes_

El mencionado giró el rostro, con tanta violencia que le dolió el cuello, hacia su acompañante. Le miró confundido y al mismo tiempo molesto. Mutou sintió la mirada sobre sí y encaró al chico de cabellos azulados.

_¿Pero que…?_ Comenzó a interrogar, pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le impidió decir algo más.

_Que mal, nos vemos entonces, hermano_ Dijo Tamotsu y tirando de un descolocado Masao entró al edificio a reunirse con sus demás amigos.

_Claro, iremos a dar un tour por la aldea y de paso iremos a nadar al rio, es bastante agradable en esta época_ Siguió Tohru.

Natsuno le observo hacer planes sin decir nada, tenía dos días de conocer al chico y sabía que resultaría inútil objetar. Por otro lado, pasar un tiempo fuera de su casa le ayudaría a estar menos molesto con sus padres –o al menos a no verlos y relajarse-. Se dejó guiar por el otro hacia dentro del edificio y segundos después la campana sonó.

Tohru hizo una mueca, se encogió de hombros y se despidió de él con la mano mientras se alejaba hacia su aula.

_Nos vemos en el almuerzo_

Yuuki-Koide suspiró bastante contrariado. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta su aula.

Quizá tener aunque fuera un amigo el tiempo que estuviese en Sotoba no sería tan malo, se dijo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Y aquí está la tercera viñeta. Nos leemos en jueves!

Gracias por leer y comentar!


	4. Jueves

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Aquí con la cuarta viñeta, jueves._

_**Shiki **es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**. Sin fin de lucro, esto._

_Mis disculpas por cualquier error que encuentren._

_(Las respuestas a los comentarios están al final del capítulo)  
_

* * *

Serie Siete Días. 

**Jueves**

.

Su primer beso fue un jueves.

Tohru le fue a recoger a la salida de las clases. Y sin pedir siquiera opinión le arrastró –como ya era costumbre- rumbo al pueblo. En las dos semanas que tenían de tratarse, Natsuno se había acostumbrado bastante a la forma de ser del castaño: impulsivo e hiperactivo.

Tohru era un chico incansable. Siempre era amable con todo el mundo, jamás te negaba un favor. Siempre ayudaba en lo que podía y la sonrisa en su rostro era envidiable. Jamás se borraba.

—Natsuno. – Volvió a llamar el castaño al chico quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos —¡Natsuno!

El aludido dio un bote en su sitio y se soltó del agarre que mantenían entre ambos para luego poner atención a su entorno.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas muy distraído. –Se quejó haciendo un puchero y dejándose caer en el césped.

—Estaba pensando. – Respondió observando alrededor.

Estaban en medio del bosque de Sotoba, cerca de un riachuelo al que le gustaba ir al castaño cuando terminaban las clases.

No era la primera vez que iban ahí, Natsuno supo que no sería la última. Se sentó, entonces, en la hierba. Tohru le miró de reojo, aún recostado a sólo unos centímetros de él. Pasaron cerca de media hora sin decir nada. Sintiendo sólo el refrescante viento y escuchando el chocar del agua con las rocas del rio.

—Cuando era pequeño, papá siempre me traía aquí a nadar. – Dijo entonces el mayor, girando un poco el cuerpo y recargando ahora su peso en uno de sus codos. Natsuno le miró de reojo, prestándole atención. —Dejó de hacerlo cuando nació Aoi. Decía que ahora yo tenía que cuidar de ella, y que a las niñas no les gustaba tanto venir a remojarse. – Una risa cristalina le siguió al comentario.

—No puedo opinar. – Respondió el otro —Nunca tuve hermanos y mis padres jamás me llevaron a nadar.

—Que infancia tan aburrida.

—Oye, que estoy escuchando.

—Pero es la verdad.

Natsuno le miró con una ceja en alto y Tohru sonrió. De inmediato, el segundo se puso en pie y le tendió la mano al de cabello _índigo. _Yuuki miró los largos dedos extendidos frente a su rostro con curiosidad y luego a los ojos avellanas que esperaban impacientes.

—¿Qué? – Articulo al fin, aún sin tomar la mano. Tohru rodó los ojos, hizo una mueca de frustración y se agachó tirando del brazo que Natsuno mantenía recostado en sus dobladas rodillas.

—Vamos a nadar.

Ante la acción y el imperativo, Koide no pudo oponer resistencia de inicio por la sorpresa. Pero apenas se recuperó, tiró con fuerza su cuerpo hacia atrás buscando evitar ser levantado.

Tohru, tomándolo a juego, aplicó más fuerza a su agarre y tiró de él hacia abajo.

—Suelta, Tohru-chan. – Ordenó Natsuno buscando parar el tironeo.

—No quiero, _Natsuno. –_ Y soltó una risilla burlona cuando el otro frunció el ceño al pronunciar su nombre —Venga hombre, que hace calor.

—Pero no tengo ganas de caminar mojado a casa.

—Podemos parar en la mía y ducharnos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Natsuno de rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser Tohru una persona tan simple y positiva?

—Ya te dije que… – Pero detuvo su frase cuando su vista se topó con una rosada cabellera unos metros atrás del mayor. Esa molesta chiquilla, la que gustaba de acosarlo desde que llegó al pueblo, estaba parada del otro lado del rio, observándolos.

Por la mirada de sorpresa de Shimizu, parecía que se habían encontrado por coincidencia. Sobre todo porque la chica no sabía donde esconderse cuando se vio descubierta por la mirada _índigo._

—¿Qué? – Cuestionó curioso el castaño al ver las reacciones del otro. Giró el cuerpo buscando encontrar aquello que Natsuno veía y por lo cual había dejado de quejarse.

El movimiento de giro ocasionó que el menor se fuera contra él. Al haber dejado de oponer resistencia por la curiosa aparición, Yuuki sólo estaba sujeto del agarre entre ambos. Al girar Mutou, su punto de equilibrio había cambiado y se había ido contra su amigo.

Tohru no fue capaz de encontrar lo que Natsuno miraba, pues apenas giró el peso del otro se fue contra él ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Uno sobre otro, Tohru con sus cabellos rozando el agua de la orilla del riachuelo. Natsuno oprimiendo su cuerpo con su peso.

Yuuki se olvidó que Shimizu estaba del otro lado del rio, quizá observándolos, quizá no. Tohru se olvidó que había algo allí que había llamado la atención de su amigo, o de que parte de su cabeza estaba empapada ahora.

Ambos se concentraron en la sensación _blandita _bajo sus bocas. En sus labios juntos por el capricho de la fuerza centrífuga y las leyes de gravedad. _Curioso _y _sorpresivo_ era lo que ambos tenían como único pensamiento en esos momentos.

No fue una reacción violenta la que tomaron cuando lograron ubicarse en la realidad de los hechos. Natsuno se levantó lentamente y tendió una mano al castaño para ayudarle. Tohru sacudió la cabeza salpicando gotas de agua.

Se miraron por unos segundos en silencio y luego el mayor se encogió de hombros sonriente.

—Que extravagante es el destino. – Comentó mientras caminaba hasta el otro y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Natsuno alzó una ceja incrédulo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Vámonos ya, no pienso nadar.

Y sacudiéndose el brazo de los hombros, echó a andar rumbó al pueblo. No se ocupó de volver el rostro a su amigo, quien le daba reclamos sobre lo aburrido que era, ni mucho menos en mirar al otro lado del rio.

Tohru accedió al final, dándole alcance e invitándole a los videojuegos, entonces. Natsuno se sumió en la explicación del por qué _No_ era _No_.

Fue accidental, se dirían ambos luego, pero finalmente fue su primer beso.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

_Respondiendo a los coments:_

_**Ame Winner:** Lo sé, Tohru es metiche, pero eso lo hace mono. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero esta también lo haga. Es bueno que no te moleste que sea suke xD. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, en verdad que me esfuerzo por evitarlas y leo los capitulos de nuevo al terminarlos, pero bueno, si se me escaparon de nuevo, mis disculpas, me esforzaré más. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**xilema95: **Tomaré tu consejo de los guiones. La verdad es que escribía con el guión bajo por gusto propio, pero uno trabaja por ustedes los lectores, estoy para cumplir todos sus deseos (?) Me alegra bastante que te este gustando, aquí va la siguiente. No te preocupes por parecer obsesionada, yo lo parezco todo el tiempo y no me traumo xD. En cuanto a Aoi y Tamotsu, bueno, creo que nadie les tomó importancia en realidad, yo sólo los metí porque entraban en la viñeta. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**xxNaruNya-8059x3:** mi 8059 es tuyo (?) Ok, no. A mi también me encantan estos dos. Me alegra que te esté gustando esto. Y bueno, aunque Natsuno diga que no siempre lo hará, lo sabemos. Tohru es amor x]. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**natalia clow:** Estaré esperando el lemon! : D! Por otro lado, desde que empece a ver la serie supe que tenía que escribir de ellos xD, es como algo que me exigía mi espíritu fujoshi hehe. Me alegra que te hayas dado una vuelta por aquí y que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

**Nos leemos en Viernes!**


	5. Viernes

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_**Quisiera aclarar ciertas cositas a partir de aquí**. Como verán no tengo fecha fija de actualización, pero procuraré hacerlo cada tres o cuatro días._

_Ya estamos llegando al final de la Serie Siete Días. Esta es la única que tiene cronología en orden. Es decir, a partir de este capi y con las siguientes dos series, cada viñeta tendrá su propia cronología. Alguna viñeta de colores puede situarse entre Lunes y Martes, por ejemplo. Lo mismo con la serie pecados. Y por supuesto, notaran con esta viñeta que, aunque sigue en orden, ya han pasado más cosas entre Tohru y Natsuno. Todas las viñetas se complementan entre sí, por ello que verán plabras en cursiva que igual y de inicio les parecen irrelevantes pero luego cobrarán sentido._

_Por último, las viñetas están basadas en la serie animada que difiere un tanto del manga. Pero también es probable que se topen con ciertas referencias al mismo. Además, me tomé la libertad de hacer un final propio para estos dos. Quizá no quede del todo explicado, quizá sí. Pero ya se enterarán de lo que hablo cuando llegue el momento. Así que si no comprenden algo ahora es probable que lo hagan cuando las 21 viñetas estén arriba._

_Eso es todo, creo. Sin más..._

* * *

Serie Siete Días. 

**Viernes**

.

Era un viernes de finales de abril.

Natsuno estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría ese día mientras estuviera vivo. Y así fue, en realidad. No lo olvidó mientras vivió, ni tampoco después de su _primera muerte._

Como ya era costumbre, Koide se demoró más de lo usual en guardar sus cuadernos en la cartera, esperando pacientemente a que cierta cabellera castaña –casi rubia- asomara por la puerta del aula.

Cuando al fin Tohru hizo su aparición, Natsuno ya caminaba hacia la salida. El mayor le regaló una sonrisa y se acomodó a su lado mientras ambos abandonaban el edificio.

—Mira.

Natsuno volvió el rostro ante el llamado, fijando la vista en la hoja que su amigo le mostraba orgulloso. Un montón de circulitos rojos dispersos por toda la hoja.

—¿Te enorgullece suspender un examen? –. Cuestionó incrédulo.

—¡Eso no! – Se enfurruñó el otro —. Saque una nota más alta que la anterior.

—Oh.

Fue toda respuesta. Tohru borró la sonrisa de su rostro y le dio un empujón al otro por ser tan arisco. Luego, cuando Natsuno le miró con el ceño fruncido, se ocupó de remediar la situación con uno de esos medios abrazos que acostumbraba.

El menor rodó los ojos, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y siguió andando con la mitad del peso de su amigo encima.

Ese día no habían hecho planes de salir a ningún lado. Recién terminaban los exámenes así que no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos por estudiar –cabe destacar que en vano, en el caso del mayor-. Por otro lado, a pesar de que el verano estaba cada vez más cerca, ese día parecía dispuesto a dejarles caer un chubasco en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegaron al camino de la carretera, que era donde comúnmente se separaban, Tohru obvió la desviación a su casa y se encaminó por el recién descubierto atajo a la parte sur del pueblo.

—Te acompañaré hasta el taller.

—Tendrás que volver caminando, y no es precisamente de bajada, ¿sabes?

—Hoy no hace tanto calor, mis padres no estarán en casa y mis hermanos iban a estar con Masao en casa de los Murasako, parece que el pequeño cumple años hoy.

—¿Y no irás? Tenía entendido que Masao es un buen amigo tuyo.

El castaño le miró sin decir nada unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros obviando la respuesta.

—En todo caso, estaré aburrido en casa, así que trataré de llegar lo más tarde posible.

Natsuno miró su brillante sonrisa y se contagió un poco con el gesto. Después de todo no le desagradaba la compañía, se dijo.

Caminaron entre triviales conversaciones hasta el taller. Al llegar fueron recibidos con un fuerte azote de la puerta de entrada. El señor Yuuki salía con el ceño fruncido y murmurando algunas cosas de la casa principal. Dando grandes zancadas y caminando hasta el camino.

—¿Papá? –. Le llamó el de cabellos _índigo. _No era extraño ver a su padre molesto los últimos días.

Su madre había iniciado una política de quejas consecutivas que terminaban casi siempre por sacar de quicio al patriarca. No que le gustara ver discutir a sus padres, pero no mentiría si dijera que se alegraba de esas disputas.

Veía en ellas su oportunidad de salir de aquel horrible pueblo.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes tener cerrada la puerta de tu habitación –. Alegó su padre molesto. Natsuno recordó haber puesto el pestillo antes de irse y se encogió de hombros en respuesta —Tengo trabajo, así que volveré tarde.

Y se fue.

Tohru observó a su amigo quien resopló bastante molesto con esa estúpida vida que le había tocado. Finalmente se decidió por despedirse y darle su espacio al otro.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces –. Natsuno le miró indescifrable y luego de unos segundos asintió.

Tohru volvió al camino para irse de vuelta y Natsuno entró a su casa.

* * *

.

La verdad es que, cuando dijo _mañana,_ en realidad esperaba verlo hasta la mañana siguiente. Por ello el castaño estaba realmente sorprendido cuando, al responder el llamado a su puerta, se encontró unos empapados cabellos _índigo._

—_Natsuno._

—No quiero estar en casa. Déjame quedarme a dormir aquí –. Pidió con los ojos cerrados y la boca torcida en molestia.

—Claro –. Sonrió.

La lluvia había caído finalmente afuera. Natsuno tomó una ducha y se metió en el futon mientras Tohru luchaba porque _Red _no fuera asesinado en el juego antes de pasar el nivel. Luego, cuando fue a acostarse, y mientras apagaba la luz, sintió a su amigo colarse entre las sábanas a su lado.

No se dijeron nada por bastante rato. Al final Tohru observó el _índigo _de sus pensamientos y le robó un beso a su amigo, de esos que se robaban mucho últimamente desde hacía unas semanas.

—Odio esto, a mis padres, la escuela, Sotoba –. Susurró Natsuno —Quiero irme pronto.

Tohru le escuchó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. El sabía todo eso muy bien.

—Pero ahora estas aquí, aunque lo odies –. Dijo al fin —Eso es lo que vale.

Y se besaron de nuevo. Y luego las manos entraron al juego. Y antes de darse cuenta estaban pasando esa línea invisible que habían establecido mudamente entre ambos. Pero no les importó mucho.

Era aún temprano para que el resto de los Mutou regresara a casa. Era aún temprano para que la lluvia de finales de primavera dejara de caer. Y era aún temprano para ponerle un nombre a lo que ambos tenían.

Pero estaban seguros de una cosa, y era que ninguno de ellos quería parar.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_

**Respondiendo a sus Comentarios:**

**xxNaruNya-8059X3:**_ See, su primer beso. En cuanto a Shimizu. Bueno, volverá a aparecer. Y bueno, supongo que aunque haya captado, solita se niega las cosas. Espero te guste este capi. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

**Ame Winner:**_ Yo tampoco trago a Shimizu, no porque sea ella, supongo que es por el rosa xD. En cuanto a los puntos... ¿Te gustan más afuera? Yo tenía entendido qu iban dentro, pero al cliente lo que pida. Espero este capi te haya gustado, te dejo a tu elección el uke de este capi n.-. Gracias por tu lectura y comentarios n.n_

**xilema95**_: Bueno, aquí hay aún más avance. La verdad no prometo escribir un lemon, pero eso no impide insinuarlos. En todo caso me alegra que te vaya gustando como avanza la historia. Esperemos seguir por buen camino. En cuanto a los guiones, tomaré todas las sugerencias para hacerles mas agradable la lectura. Acepto toda critica y llamada de atención siempre y cuando sea sin insultos y con respeto n.- Bueno, pues, hasta el otro. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

Nos leemos en **_Sábado_**, la actualización será el lunes.


	6. Sábado

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

Serie Siete Días. 

**Sábado**

.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenía buenos recuerdos de ese día.

Un _sábado_ de abril fue que Tamotsu los descubrió durmiendo, sin mucha ropa y en la misma cama. Fue toda una proeza convencerlo que las cosas no eran como él seguramente las estaba imaginando –aunque si lo fueran-.

Desde aquel día, el chico tenía ciertas reservas cuando Yuuki se quedaba a dormir. Tohru le aseguraba a su amigo, con ese tono entre divertido y apesadumbrado, que al menos su hermano había aprendido a tocar la puerta.

También fue un_ sábado_ el último día que Natsuno salió con sus amigos de la ciudad, antes de encerrarse en su habitación para empacar el resto de sus cosas. Esa tarde las chicas del grupo habían llorado a mares y sus amigos más cercanos habían hecho el juramento de juntarse y visitarlo en el verano.

Irónicamente, Natsuno creería durante el inicio del verano que ellos habían roto su promesa. Más tarde, en medio del caos que asestaría contra Sotoba, descubriría que todo era parte de un manejado plan de los Kirishiki.

Y no es que todos los_ sábados_ de su estadía en Sotoba fueran malos. Había pasado buenos momentos al lado de Tohru. Incluso podría decir que había disfrutado de aquellos fines de semana al lado de su amigo.

Pero en ello recaía todo el problema.

Todo en Sotoba era Tohru. Cada _sábado _era un recuerdo, bueno o malo, sumado a su lista de memorias al lado del castaño.

.

Recordaba, en particular, un_ sábado_ en su propia habitación.

Estaban haciendo deberes, cada uno de su propio curso. Natsuno aprovechaba para auxiliar un poco a su amigo que tenía problemas con ciencias. Era curioso, ya que era menor en edad.

—Pero realmente eres increíble Natsuno –. Dijera entonces Tohru echándose un poco para atrás. Gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, producto del calor del recién iniciado verano. —Eres muy inteligente.

—Esto es algo bastante sencillo, ¿sabes? –. Alegó, él, mientras alcanzaba el jugo de frutas que Azusa les llevara minutos antes.

Tohru le imitó bebiéndose el contenido de golpe, y luego soltó un gruñido conforme mientras se tiraba de espaldas al suelo.

—Para mi es como leer jeroglíficos.

—Si estudiaras un poco más en vez de jugar tanto, sería más sencillo.

—¡Aburrido! Suenas como mi madre –. Un puchero y Natsuno sólo rodó los ojos. —Paremos un poco, vamos a dar un paseo.

—No tenemos ni media hora haciendo esto –. Se quejó ante la invitación. Pero de igual modo, Natsuno cerró su cuadernillo y se puso de pie.

Era consciente que podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera, pero al final el otro se saldría con la suya. Así que más les valía irse yendo para continuar pronto con los deberes.

—¿No estudias mucho para el examen de la universidad? – Cuestionó Tohru mientras andaban por el engravado camino.

—Tengo que aprobarlo si quiero irme de aquí.

—Uhm.

No dijo más por un momento. En ese instante pasaron cerca de uno de los monumentos erigidos a las deidades.

—El agua de primavera es llamada Yakushii –. Le explicó el castaño mientras se acercaba a la fuente del monumento —Es fría y sabe bien, sobre todo en verano –.Tomó un sorbo con las manos, como dándole un ejemplo —Además, escuche que si la bebes te vuelve más inteligente.

Natsuno alzó una ceja, desinteresado en la fuente, pero dándole su atención a su amigo.

—Oh

—Dices que vas a tomar ese examen tan difícil para entrar a la universidad –. En el momento que vislumbró la sonrisa traviesa bajo los ojos avellana, supo que debía alejarse un par de pasos, pero su cuerpo reaccionó bastante lento. —¡Así que bébela!

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba empapado del frente.

—¡Para ya! –. Se quejó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

—¡Un poco en la cabeza también! –. Siguió, empero, el mayor.

Esa tarde se ganó un regaño de parte de su madre. Pero había valido la pena. Era uno de sus recuerdos más recurrentes, después de todo.

.

Y, por supuesto, también había sido un _sábado_ el día que perdió a Tohru. Siendo más específicos, el día de su _primera muerte._

No lo sospechó, creyó que todo había sido un sueño. Lo dejó pasar restándole importancia, como una trivialidad. Qué arrepentido se sintió luego, cuando el pálido rostro de su querido amigo le daba la cara desde el ataúd.

Así pues, en su lista de días agradables, definitivamente no figuraba en primer lugar el sábado.

Pero tampoco en último.

Y pensó sobre todo en ello cuando, ese _sábado_ por la mañana, entraba a su pequeña y nueva casa luego de una tarde bastante difícil y lo primero que encontró fue la hermosa sonrisa de su, ahora, _amante. _Para el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

Continúa...

* * *

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Aclaro que las viñetas ya están hechas todas, no he modificado más que pequeños detalles de las originales x]

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Ame winner: **Bueno, tus preguntas ya las he contestado. Espero te guste este capi como los anteriores. Esta bien, para ti Tohru será uke xD. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**xxNaruNya-8059X3:** El punto era darle avance a esta historia. Tampoco era como si fueran a tardar medio año en ceder, después de todo según Ono sólo se conocieron poco menos de medio año. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero este lo haya hecho. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**xilema95:** Oh, que sacrificio el tuyo de leer lemmon xD En fin, es bueno que no les importe si trae sólo insinuaciones o es explicito hehe. Es bueno que te vaya gustando. En cuanto a la costumbre de Natsuno de recordar cada tres minutos que se quiere ir, ya verás, eso cambiará x]. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar!_

Nos leemos el jueves con **Domingo**, la últma de la serie Siete Días. Si quieren actu antes, sólo diganme n.n


	7. Domingo

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Uff, casi me paso de palabras esta vez xD_

_En fin, por una o dos, pero sigue siendo viñeta :)_

_Con esta** cerramos la serie Siete Días**, notaran que es un tanto diferente a las anteriores._

_No había dicho esto desde hace algunas viñetas, así que lo coloco de nuevo:_

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**. Sin más..._

* * *

Serie Siete Días. 

**Domingo**

.

—¿De nuevo? —. El anciano hombre miró al de cabellos _índigo_ con perspicacia.

—Se ha puesto malo otra vez—. Fue toda excusa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba la espalda en la pared del consultorio.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo, se darán cuenta rápidamente—. Suspiró, pero aún así se puso en pie y caminó hasta su escritorio extrayendo de uno de los cajones un juego de llaves.

—Tenemos un trato—. Le recordó Natsuno de inmediato, temeroso de una negativa.

El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa cansada y luego le arrojó el manojo de llaves, las cuales el chico atrapó en el acto.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de pruebas muchacho —. Articuló volviendo a su asiento, frente a la ventana. —Ven cerca de las ocho, hay cambio de guardia y no habrá mucha gente en los almacenes, además por ser _domingo_ tampoco habrá mucho movimiento—.

Natsuno le miró en inescrutable silencio. Luego simplemente asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Minutos más tarde el blanco edificio se perdía a su vista.

El sol se alzaba en lo alto, sin embargo no quemaba abrazador como el verano en Sotoba. Era un sol clemente, acogedor. Era un sol de invierno, después de todo.

Atravesó las vías del tren que lo alejaban del centro de la ciudad y en pocos segundos se hallaba frente a su casa. Dos pisos, pequeña, bastante sencilla.

Las cortinas se hallaban corridas y no se podía ver nada desde el exterior. Se sonrió a si mismo y se apresuró a entrar.

Se aventuró escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones. En una de ellas, la del fondo del pasillo, la que no tenía ventanas o ningún otro resquicio por donde pudiera colarse luz, la que se hallaba cerrada con llave. Entró en ella con cuidado, acercándose a la cama en el centro de la misma.

Tohru dormía profundamente, como cada día. Recién avanzaba la tarde así que tardaría bastante en despertar. Y cuando lo hiciera tendría hambre. Mucha.

Sin tener más que hacer se ocupó de cambiarle la ropa a su amigo por algo más cómodo y limpio.

Se sumió en una profunda reflexión cuando al retirarle la remera se encontró con una porción de piel más oscura que el resto, de textura rugosa. Era la cicatriz que quedara luego de que el castaño fuera atacado en Sotoba.

Era una cicatriz pequeña, debido a que su habilidad como _shiki_ le permitía sanar más rápido y mejor, pero se encontraba allí.

Natsuno recordaba el momento en que escuchó su voz en Yamairi, llamándole con el llanto resbalando en sus mejillas, la camisa llena de sangre y la voz temblorosa. Inclinado precariamente sobre el borde que daba al precipicio por el cual el se había lanzado junto a Tatsumi para terminar toda esa locura.

Allí, bajo los escombros, la voz de la persona que más amaba en el mundo le hizo abrir los ojos. No rendirse. La explosión había bloqueado la salida, Tatsumi se hallaba metros más allá, inmóvil, con la cabeza enterrada bajo las rocas. Él, por el contrario, se hallaba en un hueco formado por los escombros, con todos sus miembros intactos, como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en mantenerlo con vida.

Y decidió luchar, si la muerte se empeñaba en no llevarlo con él no era quien para contradecirla. Así fue como luego de una ardua labor logró asomar la cabeza entre ese montón de rocas y tierra. El fuego se había extinguido hacia ya tiempo. Por acción de los bomberos o la naturaleza que dejaba caer lluvia sobre el bosque.

Escaló por lo que quedaba del derruido borde y en cuestión de minutos se hallo en la cima. Buscó desesperado con la mirada y no encontró más nada que cenizas. El sol se metía en esos momentos por el horizonte.

—Natsuno.

Y allí estaba, llegando con la noche, con la camisa aun manchada de sangre y lagrimones de felicidad en los ojos. Se miraron por varios segundos antes de correr y fundirse en un abrazo desesperado.

Terminó de cambiar a su amigo y se encaminó a la planta baja. Recordar era lo único que hacia durante el día.

Luego de horas se levantó y miró el calendario. Dos años desde aquello. Era _domingo_, justo el día que él murió _por primera vez_, como humano. Justo el día que abandonaran Sotoba años atrás. Justo el día que emprendieran su nuevo camino.

Acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, a su _tercera vida_, fue realmente difícil en un inicio. Ahora parecía un juego. Sólo tenía que conseguir alimento cada noche, sin necesidad de asesinar.

Animales o sangre del hospital, que le daba aquel anciano doctor a cambio de hacer pruebas con su cuerpo inmortal. A veces incluso salían a cazar, siempre pendiente de que ninguna vida fuera arrebatada.

Eran dos monstruos. Se dijo.

—Natsuno.

Levantó el rostro ante el llamado. El castaño se hallaba de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina, aquella que nunca usaban.

Tohru se llevó un mano al estomago y se sonrojó. Natsuno sonrió poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta él. Tohru le devolvió la sonrisa, con sus ojos, ahora carmesí, brillando picaros y _golosos._

—Iré a por la cena, espera aquí.

Tohru asintió y se lanzó en uno de los sofás a ver televisión.

Natsuno miró de nuevo el calendario y luego a su amante que le despedía con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa de aquellas que lo enamoraron años atrás.

Era el aniversario de su muerte, de haber perdido su preciada vida. Sí, pero para ganar una mejor. Se convenció.

Eran monstruos, ciertamente, pero eso ya no importaba.

Pronto tendrían que irse de ese lugar, desaparecer y empezar de nuevo en otro lado, pero eso tampoco importaba.

No, todo carecía de importancia. Nada podía estar mal, no mientras pudiera seguir viendo esa sonrisa, por muchos _domingos_ más.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Por si se quedaron con la duda en la anterior, aquí se explica con mas detalle. Sí, los deje con vida hoho. De cómo se salvó Tohru se explica mejor más adelante, espero que les haya gustado.

Respondiendo a sus comentarios:

_**Ame winner:** Si, amante inmortal. No podía dejarlos morir! No soy tan mala como Ono xD. Espero te guste como quedó este. Empezamos con la siguiente serie en un par de días. Que padre que conseguiste el manga en español. Pero igual espero haber servido de algo xP. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!_

_**xilema95:** Hey, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar. No has terminado el anime? Oh crap! disculpa si estoy espoileandote y jodiendola. Quizá deberías primero acabarla para que no te hagas bolas o pierda el chiste, supongo. De cualquier forma, es decisión tuya. Que bueno que te gustó. La verdad yo no tengo nada contra los sábados, me gustan. Pero creí que para ellos tendrían algo de desagradables por los acontecimientos. En todo caso, gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**diiana:** Naas! Bienvenida por aca! Me alegra bastante que te guste esto hehe. La verdad es que hay muy pocos fics de shiki, sobre todo en español, pero una vez que agarre mas videntes la serie habrá más, no te preocupes ;). Mientras tanto espero disfrutes Siete lo que dure. Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario!  
_

Nos leemos en la primer viñeta de la Serie Siete Colores, **Rojo.** Ustedes diganme para cuando la quieren :)


	8. Rojo

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Y con esta **arrancamos** la serie **Siete Colores.**_

_Aquí comienzan a perder cronología las viñetas, se darán cuenta. Pero se tornan un tanto más POV que las anteriores. _

_Estarán colocadas según los Siete Colores del Arcoiris, así que pueden ir dándose un idea sobre el tema de cada una._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**. Sin más...

* * *

_

Serie Siete Colores. 

**Rojo**

**.**

El _rojo _era un color bastante presente en la vida de Tohru. Era bastante común para él encontrárselo en cualquier lugar que mirase.

En la escuela acostumbraba a escribir con tinta _roja_, aún cuando sus profesores le reñían por tal motivo. Cuando caminaba de vuelta a casa desde el instituto, podía encontrar el_ rojo_ en los señalamientos de transito de la calle que conducía a la carretera y en las amapolas que crecían a los costados del camino en ciertas áreas de Sotoba.

También era común toparse el _rojo_ en las rebanadas de sandia que se acostumbraban a comer en el verano; y en su videojuego favorito, el personaje que comúnmente usaba se llamaba _Red_ y vestía de _rojo._

También lo podía encontrar en los ojos de la gente del pueblo cuando estaban enfadados e incluso en toda su cara. O en las personas que pescaban una gripe de verano y se coloraban por la fiebre.

Sea cual fuere el caso, Tohru estaba bastante acostumbrado a toparse con ese color.

Aunque no mentiría al decir que le prestó viva atención y comenzó a tener un significado mayor, no en los círculos que de vez en cuando aparecían en sus exámenes del instituto ni en las manzanas que tanto adoraba comer, sino cuando lo apreció por primera vez en el rostro de su _mejor amigo._

Natsuno _sonrojado_ era la imagen más llamativa que cualquiera pudiese ver. Porque el chico era bastante serio y arisco y tenía porte de no avergonzarse ni perder el control comúnmente. Y tener el privilegio de observar sus mejillas teñirse de _rojo _de vez en cuando era algo que Mutou estaba orgulloso de poseer.

Porque él sabía que una de sus sonrisas o el roce de sus manos podía colorear las blancas mejillas de rosa y hacer que el chico desviara la mirada avergonzado. Porque Tohru sabía que ir más allá y robarle un beso cuando nadie los veía transformaba el rosa en _rojo._

Un _rojo _ardiente e insaciable. Un _rojo_ que quemaba como fuego y acaloraba más que el inclemente clima de mitad del verano.

Y Tohru _amaba_ ese _rojo._ Aquél color que se apoderaba de ambos cuando las manos de uno se perdían en el otro, cuando seguros que nadie alrededor podía descubrirlos se sumían en un juego que en algún punto del camino sobrepasó las barreras.

Por que el _rojo_ que los envolvía a ambos opacaba el _índigo_ de los delirios del mayor y obnubilaba los sentidos de los dos chicos aún más fuerte que cualquier droga.

Porque era un color que sólo entre los dos podían crear y al que nadie más tenía derecho.

Por eso Tohru amaba el _rojo_. Un _rojo_ que era sólo de él y de Natsuno. Un _rojo _de viva pasión, que representaba más que la mezcla de sus febriles cuerpos. Un _rojo_ de un sentimiento al cual no deseaban ponerle nombre, porque no lo necesitaba.

Y era un color maravilloso, pensaba el castaño cada vez que se topaba con las s_onrosadas_ mejillas de su mejor amigo. Un color que jamás debió desaparecer.

Por eso se odió cuando él mismo tuvo que arrebatar aquella encendida calidez del cuerpo de su adorado amigo. Se odió, como a nada y nadie, cuando aquel _rojo_ _arrebolado_ se volvió un _rojo enfermizo_, producto de la fiebre y la debilidad.

Se odió cuando los rosados labios -siempre suaves-, que acostumbraban _enrojecer_ hasta arder con sus besos, se tornaron resecos y sin vida. Se odió cuando la _pasión roja_ desapareció y fue sustituida por la pálida tristeza y desolación.

Y se odió por haber destruido aquel _rojo_ que ambos habían creado.

—Lo siento—. Articuló aquella noche, sintiendo que su corazón, que ya no latía, explotaría al no poder contener el sufrimiento.

—Está bien—. Respondió Natsuno, mirándole con dolor, un dolor que sabía no era por su propio estado, sino por cómo habían terminado las cosas. —De alguna manera, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que no podría abandonar este pueblo—. Concluyó regalando una sonrisa débil.

Y Tohru lloró, con lagrimas tan frías como copos de hielo, y bebió hasta saciar aquella hambre que lo volvía un monstruo. Natsuno se dejó hacer, como las tantas veces en que le había dejado besar su cuello a su antojo tras el taller o encerrados en su habitación.

Tohru se llevó la última gota de vida de su amigo y fue allí, cuando los ojos de Natsuno se cerraron, que descubrió otro tipo de _rojo._

Lo había visto en sus _cacerías_ anteriores. Se había alimentado de aquel _rojo_ las últimas noches de su nueva vida. Pero _ese _en particular, era único. Brillante, lleno de vida, lleno de _Natsuno. _

Y Tohru estuvo seguro que ese _rojo _no sería jamás _más_ bello que el _rojo_ que formaron cuando sus cuerpos aun estaban vivos y calientes. Cuando la muerte no era una constante en sus pensamientos.

Ese _rojo_, que ahora caía de sus labios y resbalaba por el cuello pálido de su querido Natsuno, no sería nunca _más _hermoso que el _rojo_ que ellos compartieron. _Pero al menos_, se dijo Tohru, _era igual de magnifico._

Al menos, seguía siendo un _rojo _sólo de ellos dos.

.

Y Natsuno también lo creía. Ese _rojo_ nunca sería igual al suyo. Pero tampoco era tan malo.

Odiaba ese _rojo_ que escurría del cuello de sus victimas, aquel _rojo_ que tenían que beber para seguir viviendo.

Pero, irónicamente, podía considerarlo un _rojo_ encantador. Sobre todo si resbalaba de esa _lujuriosa _manera de los labios de su amigo.

Un _rojo odiado_ que daba vida a un _rojo _que_ amaba._

La vida con Tohru era paradójica, se decía entre sus brazos, pero eternamente maravillosa.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_¿Les gustó?

Espero que sí.

No dejé de usar la palabra **Rojo**, eso lo podrán notar, pero en cada situación manejo diferentes significados: **Pasión, amor, sangre, calor, vergüenza, peligro, ira, superioridad.** ¿Creen que puedan encontrar a cuál me refiero en cada párrafo?

Hoho.

_Respondiendo a sus **comentarios:**_

_**Ame winner:** El drama tiene su lado bueno. Ellos sufrieron cuando se creían muertos por primera vez. Sufrieron cuando se creyeron muertos por segunda vez. Sufrieron por perder todo lo que tenían y ser condenados. Así que creo que un poco de consuelo y felicidad no les iba tan mal xD. Aquí tienes Rojo! Espero la hayas disfrutado, a mi me encantó hacerla. Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora y dejar todos esos bonitos comentarios hehe. Nos leemos~_

_**Diiana: **De nuevo actualizo rapidín! Tengo intención de hacerlo cada dos o tres días. Según mi tiempo y humor. See, ya están juntitos y felices para siempre, como en los cuentos xD. Me alegra que te esten gustando las viñetas. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

Y nos leemos en **Naranja**, pues.


	9. Naranja

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Aquí con la segunda viñeta de colores~_

_** Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**. Sin más..._

* * *

Serie Siete Colores. 

**Naranja**

.

Desde pequeño, el color que más le gustaba a Tohru era el _Naranja._

Le gustaban las manzanas y comer sandia en verano. Pero no había nada que le gustara más que comer _naranjas_ en el crudo invierno que azotaba Sotoba.

Mucho antes de los videojuegos, su primer juguete fue una pelota que su padre comprara para él en la ciudad, de color _naranja._ Y adoraba esa pelota, le había llorado por todo un día cuando el perro del vecino la reventó de una mordida.

También tenía bastante ropa de color _naranja._ En particular, una de sus camisas favoritas era de ese tono.

Así que, ese color era su favorito por sobre todos los demás. O al menos lo fue hasta que conoció el_ índigo_ imposible en forma de joven, quien se mudó a la aldea esa misma primavera.

Con Natsuno opacando todos sus pensamientos, el _Naranja_ pasó a un segundo plano y más tarde a un lugar de su conciencia que le impedía sonreír cada vez que se colocaba su camisa favorita, tal como hacía en el pasado.

Y no es que olvidar el _naranja_ fuera un pecado. Simplemente, de no haber acontecido todo lo que siguió a aquellos divertidos días de primavera e inicios del verano, de no haber iniciado aquella extraña racha de muertes en Sotoba, probablemente Tohru habría dejado pasar por alto el hecho de que la importancia del _naranja_ en su vida había decrecido.

Pero fue justamente porque todo aquello sucedió, que el castaño pudo devolverle la importancia a aquel color.

Porque un _naranja _atardecer fue lo último que vio al lado de su amado Natsuno cuando aún tenía su conciencia de su lado. Y lo disfrutaron como nunca, observándolo desde la ventana de su habitación mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente revueltos entre las sábanas. Hablando de tonterías y con Natsuno haciéndole comentarios mordaces sobre Rit-chan y su próxima cita.

Se habían besado hasta que el ruido en la parte de abajo, que les avisaba que el resto de la familia Mutou volvía a casa, les alertó y tuvieron que separarse, colocarse las ropas y fingir que no habían estado haciendo nada más que charlar.

Y Tohru había observado aquel atardecer _naranja_ casi con la misma adoración que había observado el rostro, un tanto demacrado por el cansancio, de su querido amigo cuando este había caído rendido de sueño.

Aquel atardecer era algo que, desde aquella noche que arruinó su vida, jamás podía quitar de su mente.

Pero también había _naranja_ después de ello.

Había _naranja _en el último amanecer que vio con vida. Los rayos de sol que se colaron por su ventana aquella mañana de septiembre eran tan cálidos que jamás olvidaría el tacto con su piel. Y el sol que se vislumbraba por los recodos que la cortina no alcanzó a tapar era de un _naranja_ tan brillante que se había quedado grabado en sus pupilas.

Recordaba aquellos _últimos_ segundos. Como poco a poco escuchó más ruidos en la parte de abajo y el brillante sol se opacaba hasta volverse negro. Recordó el latir de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos cada vez más lento y su respiración perder fuerza a cada vez más rápido.

Recordó también, lo último que dijo con un poco de conciencia a su hermana la noche anterior —_Quiero ver a Natsuno__—__-_, antes de que sus padres le riñeran por descuidar su salud y jugar tanto. Y recordó haber hablado por última vez esa misma noche, escupirle con rabia a la chica de cabellos rosas mientras no podía evitar entregarle su cuerpo.

—Jamás tendrás a Natsuno—. Le había jurado mientras ella bebía su vida. Y ella había enfurecido y le había bofeteado para luego irse por la ventana.

—Tu tampoco—. Había respondido Megumi antes de perderse entre la oscuridad de los árboles, -ahora él sonreía al pensar en lo lejos que ella estaba de la verdad-.

Eran segundos que estaban vivos en su mente cada anochecer. Cuando sus ojos se abrían y sabía que era hora de salir a _cazar_. De tratar de sobrellevar la carga de su _renacer._

Y así había sido, reviviendo aquellos _anaranjados_ minutos de su vida pasada, hasta el final.

Tohru amaba el _índigo_ del cabello y los ojos de su amado Natsuno. Le gustaba el _verde_ de los bosques de Sotoba y de los ojos de Rit-chan. Amaba el _azul _del cielo despejado y de la inocencia de las personas; y el _rojo _que surgía cuando Natsuno y él estaban juntos.

Tohru amaba toda la gama de _colores_ que envolvían cada segundo de su pasado y presente. Pero recordó, aquella noche en medio del dolor que le provocaba la estaca clavada en su pecho, que el _naranja _era su color favorito.

Y lo sintió así hasta los últimos segundos. Porque el _naranja_ de las vivas llamas que amenazaban con consumirle en aquel incendio que devoraba Yamairi eran terribles y le atemorizaban. Pero su última visión, Natsuno allí, de pie, observándole con amor en medio de aquel _naranja,_ que lo absorbía todo, era lo único que necesitaba para perderle el miedo a la muerte.

Porque Natsuno no estaba muerto como había creído, Natsuno no le odiaba como había creído. Natsuno, _su Natsuno_, estaba allí, de pie, observándole.

—Te amo Tohru-chan—. Susurró en medio del caos que reinaba en el área —Con esto termina todo, sólo un poco más—. Le había dicho antes de robarle un ultimo beso a sus helados labios y desaparecer en la protección de la noche.

Y Tohru había cerrado los ojos, por fin en paz. Se había resignado a ser tomado en brazos de la muerte, en la espera de su amado Natsuno.

Y lo último que se había llevado con él, a lo que creyó era la negra eternidad, había sido el resplandor _naranja_ de las llamas, que poco a poco, lo consumían todo.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Perdón la hora, tenía intención de subirla tempranito, pero la tarea me amarga la vida xD.

Bueno, notaran que el uso del color es bastante parecido a la anterior viñeta. En este caso, si hace mas referencia al color como tal.

Por otro lado, han de notar que aqui Tohru estaba seguro que moriría en el incendio. De hecho se había resignado. Pero todos sabemos que no fue así al final.

En fin, espero que les haya ayudado a pasar el rato. La siguiente vuelve al ruedo, también notaran el cambio en la forma de manejar el color. Natsuno vuelve al ataquee~

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** El punto era ser repetitiva en el color. Reconozco que al final me pareció un poco antiestético, pero era la forma en la que me gustaba la viñeta. Manejar varios significados con la misma palabra. Espero esta no te haya mareado tanto hehe. Bueno, hasta ahora te toca el primer lugar en review, pero uno nunca sabe xDD. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!_

_**Diiana:** A mi tambien me gusta bastante el rojo, pero mi favorito no es. En todo caso, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero esta no te defraude. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!_

Y pues, nos leemos en **Amarillo. **


	10. Amarillo

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Pues aquí con amarillo, sin mucho más que decir que:_

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

* * *

Serie Siete Colores. 

**Amarillo**

**.**

La primera vez que Natsuno descubrió que sentía algo por Tohru fue un domingo de junio. El periodo de exámenes estaba en pleno auge, ya que las vacaciones de verano pronto darían comienzo.

Natsuno había pasado toda la tarde del viernes y el sábado al completo pegado a su escritorio estudiando un poco de todas sus materias. No tenía intenciones de suspender ninguna, aunque no planeara quedarse en Sotoba. Y, además, le servía de repaso para su –cada vez más cercano- examen de la Universidad.

Así pues, para lo único que se había despegado de sus libros había sido para asistir a las comidas –o su madre le acosaría hasta el cansancio, no gracias- y para cerrar la ventana de su habitación. Los mosquitos eran una molestia, pero la persistente mirada de su acosadora rosada era lo peor de todo.

Por que Natsuno sabía que ella estaba allí. Oculta tras el árbol más gordo, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Le exasperaba sentirse vigilado a cada instante, pero luego de las primeras semanas había dado el caso por perdido.

Si la chica quería el placer de observarlo no se lo iba a negar. Después de todo, _sería lo único que obtendría de él._

Así pues, cuando llegó la noche del sábado y estuvo seguro que Shimizu había vuelto a su casa. Natsuno se dedicó a escuchar música en su reproductor portátil mientras sentía el fresco aire golpear su rostro y miraba el oscuro cielo por la ventana.

Pensaba en muchas cosas y nada a la vez. Y toda esa barulla de inconexas reflexiones derivaron en lo que obnubilaba su cordura los últimos días. Una sonrisa contagiosa y ojos avellanas. _Tohru-chan._

Se preguntaba si su amigo estaría estudiando o jugando videojuegos. Recapacitando, estaba seguro que lo segundo sería lo más obvio. Suspiró pensando que seguro de nuevo volvería a casa con la mitad de las materias suspendidas.

A diferencia de él, Tohru no tenía una meta o futuro brillantemente planeado. Se conformaba con no ser un completo ignorante, tener muchos amigos, pasar una buena tarde para recordar y vivir el día a día. Casi podía jurar que el único plan del castaño era envejecer en su habitación, quizá casarse con alguna de las chicas del pueblo y vivir como cualquier otro miembro de la aldea de Sotoba.

Pensar que la candidata más probable era Kunihiro le hizo revolotear desagradablemente el estomago. Nunca le había llamado mucho la atención la enfermera. Era una chica lista, bonita, agradable. Una mujer mayor, con imposibles ojos _verdes_, fuera de su alcance e incluso de sus pensamientos.

Pero verla pasar tanto tiempo con Tohru, con la excusa del manejo, le había hecho pensar que quizá no era tan buena mujer, después de todo. Porque el castaño le había plantado un par de veces por ella y ¡_oh!_

Detuvo el carro de sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza. Tohru podía estar con quisiera, planear lo que quisiera, hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Finalmente, lo que ellos tenían no era nada más que una amistad. Sentir celos –por que negarlo lo haría parecer más estúpido- era un sinsentido.

Bufó desinteresado y cerró la ventana. La luna se alzaba brillante, _amarilla, _en lo alto del cielo, pero para él, poco romántico y de espíritu prosaico, eso carecía de importancia.

Se lanzó a la cama, aún con el reproductor encendido, y jalando algún libro cualquiera del instituto se dispuso a leer. Por supuesto, no pudo concentrarse. Menos con _Wong_* cantándole cosas románticas al oído.

Se preguntó por qué tendría esa canción allí. Luego recordó haberle prestado el aparatejo a Aoi y supuso que vendría de ella. Los hermanos de Tohru ya le trataban como uno más en la familia. Suspiró de nuevo, apesadumbrado. ¿Por qué todo pensamiento suyo terminaba en Tohru?

Apagó el reproductor con la canción a la mitad. Arrojó el libro a alguna esquina de la habitación y se propuso dormir para no pensar más.

_¿Qué es esto que tenemos?_

—No lo sé.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Estaba frustrado. Mucho. Incluso había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de vivir en Sotoba, un día mientras besaba al castaño. ¡Inconcebible!

¿Sentía algo más?, ¿no era sólo un juego, un escape a la rutina?

—_Natsuno._

Se sentó sobresaltado al reconocer la voz venir desde su ventana. Una piedrita rebotó en el cristal y se apresuró a ponerse de pie y abrir. Apenas hubo corrido el cristal, una cabellera castaña se asomó por el mismo, robándole un beso.

El de cabellos _índigo_ hecho el rostro para atrás al reaccionar. Tohru sonrió pícaro. Traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón deportivo. Los que usaba para dormir.

Y Natsuno entonces supo, cuando su _amigo_ se coló en su habitación y se metió en su cama, que era por ese hecho que no podía pensar en nada más que en Tohru.

Supo que sus inseguridades estaban fuera de lugar. Habían compartido besos, caricias, una cama. Podían tener algo o no tener nada. Pero sin importar todo eso, seguían siendo amigos. Los _mejores amigos._

Todas las respuestas estaban más que claras. Sin importar si los lazos se hacían más fuertes o no, su amistad siempre estaría ahí.

Y, aunque en ese justo momento no lo sabía, más tarde descubriría que así sería. Su amistad sería infinita.

Tan eterna como la vida que estaban condenados a vivir.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Como ya les había dicho, aquí cambió la forma de manejar los colores. En lugar de usar _amarillo_, use las dos representaciones mas importantes del mismo: Desprecio y Amistad.

Y sí, creo que más importante qué lo que ellos tienen, está el hecho de que son los mejores amigos. Volvimos a cuando todo era rosa en sus vidas. Espero no les joda la nula cronología de esto xD

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** Supongo que el énfasis va mas que nada por la temática de las viñetas, pero te confieso que luego de terminar naranja me dije que la siguiente debía ser diferente. No se, tampoco me gustaba la estética de una misma palabra repitiendose, aunque fuera la idea. Las dejé así porque me gustaba el resultado, pero no todas serán igual, descuida. Confío en que ésta te haya agradado más :). Gracias por seguir por aqui y dejar comentarios!_

_**xilema95:** La imaginación puede contra todo! Me alegra tenerte de vuelta por aca. La verdd te extrañe xD. En todo caso, descuida, tampoco es como si usara mucho la serie como referencia además de las primeras viñetas. Trata de verlo como algo independiente. Me alegra que te esten gustando, espero seguir así. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!_

_**diiana:** See, lastima por ella, terminó haciendoles un bien. Pero bueno, Megumi no viene al caso. Espero que esta viñeta te guste y que la uni deje de meterse conmigo xD. Nos estamos leyendo! Gracias por comentar!_

Nos leemos en **Verde**. Sayoo~


	11. Verde

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Pues aquí con la siguiente._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Colores. 

**Verde**

**.**

Si le pidieran a Natsuno que usara una palabra para describir Sotoba usaría _Verde._

Sotoba estaba sumido en las montañas, áreas como Kanemasa y Yamairi, incluso su instituto estaban rodeadas de puros abetos.

Desde que Natsuno bajó del auto por primera vez, la mañana que llegaron a Sotoba, lo que había predominado entre toda la gama de objetos y colores que logró barrer con la vista, eran los _verdes _árboles.

Así que, definitivamente, usaría _Verde._

Y para Natsuno, el _verde_ no era tan malo. Quizá le había desagradado un tanto porque _era _Sotoba, pero no por los árboles. A decir verdad, lo único bueno que tenía el pueblo –Tohru-chan aparte- eran esos hermosos paisajes, algunas veces cubiertos de flores.

Disfrutaba de la vista del bosque desde la ventana de su habitación, de observar los caminos cubiertos de _verde_ cuando iba del instituto a casa al lado de su mejor amigo. Disfrutaba de botarse en el suelo luego de una carrera y sentir las cosquillas que provocaba el pasto nutrido bajo su piel expuesta, amortiguando lo caliente del sol.

Le gustaba el _verde_ de Sotoba, no Sotoba en sí.

Pero, de repente, el _verde_ de Sotoba no hacía más que alejarlo de Tohru. Le molestaba, se enojaba consigo mismo por no hacer nada por evitarlo, por fingir indiferencia.

Porque quería a Tohru-chan, pero tenía miedo de decirlo. Porque Tohru-chan le gustaba más que el _verde_ de Sotoba, porque era Tohru-chan lo que _más_ le gustaba de Sotoba, pero le aterrorizaba reconocerlo.

Por eso se había quedado callado cada vez que el castaño le había observado en espera de una respuesta verbal a sus dudas.

—¿Qué es esto que tenemos, Natsuno?—. Le preguntaba de vez en cuando, con el anhelo de una confirmación a lo que él creía tenían; pero Natsuno sólo había desviado la mirada en cada una de esas ocasiones o le había distraído con un fugaz beso.

Porque era un cobarde y tenía miedo. Miedo de dejarlo en palabras que jamás se borrarían. Porque lo único que tiene seguro el hombre es el pasado y la muerte; y estaba seguro que si ponía aquel sentimiento en palabras no sería capaz de dejar atrás la aldea.

Y por esa misma razón, no se atrevía a decir nada cuando Tohru cancelaba una cita con él para ir con _ella. _Por eso sólo asentía y fingía desinterés cuando no dejaba de hablar de _ella_ en el tiempo que compartían.

No era capaz de evitar que el _Verde_ de Sotoba le quitara a su preciado Tohru-chan.

Y giraba el rostro cuando su amigo le hablaba para invitarlo a casa. Se saltaba siempre la última clase para no toparse a la salida del instituto. Se encerraba en su habitación alegando tener muchos deberes para evadir las salidas.

Y Tohru no hacia más que guardar silencio y encogerse de hombros ante la obvia esquiva de su amigo. Sonreía a Azusa cuando esta le negaba al menor y le prometía volver a intentarlo al otro día.

Por que sabía que en parte era su culpa, pero no podía evitarlo. Él también tenía miedo. Miedo a reconocer algo entre ambos y ser dejado atrás. Miedo a creer que había algo que quizá no había.

Y estuvieron así casi una semana. Y entonces ambos meditaron y se dieron cuenta que era estúpido. Porque ellos eran, sobre todas las cosas, _amigos._

Y Natsuno no se negó a la siguiente. Y Tohru se olvidó de sus clases de manejo con Rit-chan y corrió la mejor carrera de su vida entre los abetos de Sotoba. Hasta _su_ claro.

Y se miraron en silencio bajo el despejado cielo _azul _del verano. Cobijados entre el _verde_ pasto del campo. Y se sonrieron cómplices, porque sabían que ese mundo era sólo de ellos dos.

Y Natsuno pensó en ello hasta el final. Y Tohru lo sintió hasta el último momento. Hasta el día en que el _verde_ fue ahogado en un violento _naranja_. Hasta el día en que el _rojo _absorbió al _rojo_. Hasta el día en que el _azul_ dejó de ser el cielo.

No importaba nada de lo que hubieran dejado atrás. Natsuno poco recordaba la voz de su madre y las miradas de su padre. Tohru se olvidaba poco a poco de las cenas familiares. Natsuno había olvidado la muerte en forma de chica que se plantaba cual fantasma ante su ventana y Tohru había dejado atrás la sonrisa inocente y la _verde_ mirada de Ritsuko.

Sí, el pasado estaba mejor atrás. Lo que importaba era su presente.

Por que el _verde_ de Sotoba que los unió y resguardó se venía con ellos a donde fueran.

Por que cuando se sentaban en la salita y en silencio se miraban, diciéndose mil cosas sin pronunciar palabras, el _verde_ se notaba más claro que nunca.

Y mientras así fuera, podían _creer _que el futuro no sería más que una agradable y compartida eternidad. Podían _creer_ en el perdón a sus almas. Podían _creer_ que había más lugar para ellos en el mundo que aquel viejo y desgarbado sofá.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Pues bueno, aquí la tienen. En este caso el **verde** que utilice se interpreta de cuatro formas, y yo se que las entendieron xD: Primero -y bastante obvio- el **verde del bosque de Sotoba**. Segundo, **Ritsuko** (Natsuno la llama el Verde de Sotoba o _ella_). Tercero, **inmadurez** (en este caso en forma de miedo). Y cuarto,** esperanza**, esto es en el útlimo párrafo. Así pues, ¿quedó bien?

Esta viñeta se complementa con_ Amarillo_ y con _Azul_. Espero alcancen a hilarlas luego.

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado. Podría haberte consentido mas con las anteriores, pero ya estaban hechas y se me hacía mal cambiarlas. Así que... En todo caso, espero esta te guste x3. Por otro lado, bueno, estamos hablando de Tohru-chan. Dudo mucho que algun día se tome las cosas realmente en serio. Supongo que Natsuno se habrá acostumbrado ya hehe. Gracias por seguir esto y seguir comentando._

_**xilema95:** Pashonsita como tierna? xD Bueno, el punto es que te gustó. En todo caso, yo pienso igual. El toque romantico es un plus, lo importante es que siempre serán amigos, antes que todo lo demás. Y, por supuesto, los amigos con derecho son mejores que el compromiso ¿Que no? Haha. Me alegra que sigas por aqui, gracias por tu comentario._

_Y gracias también a **Jormungandr18** y **Serranita** por agregarme a favoritos (bueno, a la historia xD)._

Nos leemos en **Azul** :3


	12. Azul

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Hoy me siento de buenas (?)_

_Ok, no. Sólo pensé que les gustaría leer la siguiente pronto (bien presuntuosa yo, verdad?) así que aquí se las dejo. _

_Ya sólo faltan dos y empezamos con la última serie._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Colores. 

**Azul**

**.**

Miró por la ventana y se encontró con un oscuro cielo, la brillante luna en lo alto reflejaba en la cristalería que tenían colocada por toda la sala de estar. Tohru suspiró mientras escuchaba el pitido del tren anunciar su marcha a lo lejos.

Odiaba estar encerrado pero, sin Natsuno ahí, era lo mejor. Él aún luchaba para poder controlarse cuando a su nariz llegaba el aroma de la sangre caliente en los vivos cuerpos que se movían en la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, su encierro nada se comparaba con su agónico torbellino de emociones.

Nunca se había sentido más vivo que cuando se encerraba en esa casita con su querido amigo y ambos jugaban a ser normales. Ambos simulaban una vida que habían perdido hacía mucho y que jamás podrían recuperar, lo sabía. Sin embargo, actuar como si no fueran dos monstruos les llenaba sus lacerados corazones.

Pero cuando no estaban juntos la muerte volvía a rondarles. Tohru se sumía en la desolación y en la desesperación de saberse sólo, capturado, encerrado. Volvía a su mente el _anaranjado _fuego de Yamairi, las danzantes llamas a su alrededor. El sonido de la explosión a lo lejos. El muerto cuerpo de Ritsuko a su lado, sus _verdes _ojos cerrados para no abrirse más.

Y tendía a mirar por la ventana anhelante. Sabiendo su aldea lejos, muy lejos. Sabiendo que quizá ya no existiría, y si aún lo hacia, la gente que seguro vivía allí no serían los mismos pobladores que lo vieron crecer y a los que él vio morir.

Tohru extrañaba muchas cosas. Es verdad que comenzaba a superar, a acostumbrarse. Pero también recordaba frecuentemente. Sobre todo en esos momentos a solas. Extrañaba las caricias de su madre cuando él enfermaba. La afable sonrisa de su padre. El alboroto de sus hermanos.

Tohru extrañaba arrojarse a la fresca agua de su rio favorito. Ir al instituto y bromear con sus amigos. Comer sandía fresca en verano y sus jugosas _naranjas_ en el invierno.

Tohru extrañaba las clases de manejo, ser reprendido por la señora Azusa como si fuera su hijo. Añoraba lanzarse boca arriba en el nutrido pasto de los alrededores de Sotoba. Anhelaba volver a sentir los cálidos rayos del sol y mirar el _azul_ cielo despejado del verano.

Extrañaba tantas cosas que era difícil controlar el remolino de imágenes que pasaba en su cabeza cual película. Maldecía que le hubiesen arrebatado todo. Su felicidad, su futuro, el _azul _de su _vida._

Y cuando caía en ese circulo de pensamientos se daba cuenta que no odiaba todo, ni se arrepentía. Porque tenía Natsuno sólo para él, para siempre.

Y entonces todo el dolor se evaporaba cuando el _índigo _se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

Y se sonreía a si mismo, tratando de calmarse, volviendo a la pantalla y a sus queridos videojuegos.

Y cerraba los ojos y se veía a si mismo recostado en _su _claro. Sintiendo el calor del sol tostar su piel. Imaginando el dulce sabor de la fruta en sus labios. Observando las nubes surcar vagamente el increíble cielo _azul _del verano.

Oh, el _azul._ El maravilloso _azul _era aquello que más extrañaba. No había podido volver a verlo desde que su vida fuera atada a Shimizu y le condenara.

Ni siquiera cuando despertó en medio de las cenizas de Yamairi, curiosamente protegido del fuego por un tronco húmedo y la lluvia que caía a raudales del cielo, fue capaz de ver el cielo nuevamente.

El ardor en su cuerpo producto de la luz solar, aun cuando esta no alcanzaba a colarse del todo entre los grises nubarrones de tormenta, le hizo saltar sorprendido, entre quejidos de dolor, y arrastrarse hasta donde no le alcanzara.

Y se dio cuenta que estaba vivo, arrancó la madera, clavada erróneamente a un costado de su inmóvil corazón. Y lloró observando la nada que había dejado la destrucción. Y sólo una palabra cruzaba por su mente: _Natsuno._

Y se aferró a la vaga ilusión de su pre-inconsciencia. Y cuando la noche llegó se arrastró entre los escombros hasta donde sabía debía estar. Y le llamó desesperado por horas, resignándose cuando el sol asomaba y no había respuesta.

Y volvió a la siguiente noche -sin mucha fe- y le vio allí, de pie. Buscando. Buscándole. Y corrió a él y se aferró a su frio cuerpo suplicando un perdón que le fue concedido.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, distrayéndole de sus memorias y Tohru se levantó presuroso corriendo hasta donde su amigo para saltar sobre él y arrebatarle la bolsa con el _rojo _liquido que acabaría esa hambre mortal.

—¿No puedes al menos saludar?—. Se quejó Natsuno y recibió un efusivo beso por respuesta. Colmillos que cortaron sus labios, los cuales sanaron en el acto.

—Hola.

Y sonriendo pícaro, el castaño volvió al sillón y miró por la ventana. Y entonces no importaba descubrir que el cielo _azul _se había vuelto negro. Ni saber que no volvería a tener aquel _azul _matizado en blanco, más que en sus pensamientos.

Tohru bebía _goloso_ de la bolsa entre sus manos. Un sabor _frío,_ diferente, pero que igual le dejaba satisfecho. Natsuno le miraba y robaba el alimento de sus labios de vez en cuando.

Y ambos se sumergían en aquel mundo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos. Donde se encontraban en medio de los _verdes_ campos de Sotoba, bajó el _azul_ del cielo y disfrutando sólo de estar allí, junto al otro.

.

A veces, en soledad, Tohru pensaba que la eternidad era demasiado tiempo. Pero cuando Natsuno volvía a su lado, suspirando y murmurando cosas inteligibles, revolviendo el imposible _índigo_, y le besaba como si fuera parte de una necesaria costumbre para seguir vivo. Entonces Tohru daba una mirada atrás y se decía a si mismo que la eternidad junto a su _amante _nunca sería suficiente tiempo.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Significados de azul en esta viñeta:** Invierno** (Ya que la viñeta está situada justo después de Domingo), también se maneja el azul en el contexto de **Inocencia** (la que ambos perdieron y jamás recuperaran –en ambos sentidos xD-) La **felicidad** y **recompensa**, en el ultimo párrafo, y por ende el **sacrificio** (para ganar algo, siempre hay que perder algo); el **frío** de la soledad y de un corazón muerto; y por supuesto, la **tristeza** y la **melancolía, **al dejar todo atrás.

Es complementaria de Verde, Domingo y Naranja.

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** Aquí tenes azul, cariño! Que bueno que haya sido una buena lectura, en lo particular las viñetas de colores me molan mucho por lo fluido que es contar los acontecimientos. Creo que todos pasamos por la etapa de la negación antes de decir "joder, sí, me gusta ¿y?", eso fue lo que quise plasmar, más en el caso de estos dos. Me alegra que te gustara, pues. Y me hace muy feliz tener aca leyendo y comentando hehe._

_**xilema95:** Las dudas siempre estarán, por supuesto, no tengo nada contra Ritsuko, pero me mola bastante que se meta entre ellos xD. Hemos de aceptar que en los pocos capis que Tohru sale vivo, ella ayuda al Fan service (?). Ok, igual sólo divago. Que bueno que te gustó, espero esta lo haga. En cuanto a los amigos... pues suerte con eso xP. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!_

_**Serranita:** Desafortunadamente el morado no está en la lista, pero el violeta cuenta?. Si quieres te hago una viñeta aparte con ese color :3. Yo escribo para ustedes y me hace muy feliz su lectura. Gracias por los halagos, aunque la verdad es que sus comentarios y sus sugerencias me han ayudado a mejorar la lectura. Plasmo lo que siento y lo que se me viene a la cabeza, igual y porque me molan los personajes o por las situaciones que se asemejan en cierta forma a aspectos de mi vida, en todo caso, es todo un honor que os gusten y las aprecien. Gracias por animarte a comentar y, sobre todo, por leer._

Y pues, nos leemos en **índigo** (por fin xD, creo que es la palabra que más se repite en las viñetas hehe).


	13. Índigo

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Lamento la demora, explicaciones abajo._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Colores. 

**Índigo**

**.**

Era, definitivamente, debido a los colores predominantes en su persona. Se dijo Tohru cuando, en medio de aquella calurosa tarde de julio, no podía dejar de observar a Natsuno comer la fresca sandía que la señora Koide les diera al regresar de la escuela.

Estaban cómodamente sentados en la parte trasera del taller, justo bajo la ventana que daba al cuarto del menor. Aunque al principio Natsuno se había negado a pasar el rato allí, por razones completamente desconocidas para el castaño, al final había accedido luego de una infalible sonrisa y también debido a que los árboles altos en esa zona bloqueaban, un tanto, los inclementes rayos del sol.

El viento soplaba suave, pero fresco, revoloteando los cabellos de ambos. Y eso llevó a Tohru de nuevo a la terapia de auto convencimiento que mantenía con su conciencia. Era debido a los colores.

La piel brillosa por el sudor del verano de ese hermoso color crema, ligeramente menos tostada que la suya por la acción de haber vivido menos tiempo en Sotoba expuesto al sol, los labios rosas, finos y de apariencia suave que, de alguna manera bastante fuera de su conocimiento, no parecían estar nunca resecos.

Pero más allá de esos dos detalles, su cabello y sus ojos _índigo_ eran lo que posiblemente causaba el efecto en él. Aquél efecto anestésico que le hacía perderse por completo del entorno y de todo lo que acontecía para dejar caer toda su atención en su color.

Tal como había leído en sus libros del instituto, para Tohru, el _índigo_ de Natsuno era narcótico. Una droga que le inhibía todos los sentidos para fijar todo lo que él era en el muchacho que comía felizmente el fresco refrigerio, ajeno a sus divagaciones.

Y es que realmente se volvía parte de él. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel color tan poco común en las personas que le rodeaban o a cualquier otra cosa que estuviese acostumbrado.

Cada noche, cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, aquella tonalidad en lo alto le hacía pensar en el muchacho desde que se habían topado por primera vez. Y así sucedía con cada cosa que se encontraba y tuviera entre sus características aquel color.

Sí, _índigo_, para Tohru, ya no era un color, _índigo_ era _Natsuno_. Y Natsuno lo era _todo_ para Tohru.

Reconocer que un inicio sólo le intrigaba el muchacho no era difícil. Le parecía divertido hacerse amigo del nuevo en la aldea. Había entrado un poco a destiempo en el instituto y no socializaba con nadie en Sotoba.

Los motivos de aquella desconexión se hicieron bastante claros cuando Natsuno le contó acerca de su anhelo de volver a la ciudad. Y, si en principio al castaño todas aquellas ambiciones no les molestaban, ahora le parecían bastante desagradables.

Poco a poco, se había encariñado con el chico y había llegado al grado de querer gastar cada segundo de su tiempo con él. A Natsuno, fuera de la renuencia inicial, tampoco parecía molestarle su presencia.

—¿Qué?—. Dijo de pronto el menor, posando el imposible _índigo_ de su mirada en el castaño. Una ceja alzada en señal de duda y la sandía que felizmente mordisqueaba momentos atrás se hallaba ahora a medio comer en el plato.

Tohru enmudeció por un segundo. Su propia rebanada de fruta olvidada en su mano y los ojos avellanas perdidos en el mar de la mirada que le analizaba curioso.

Natsuno resopló y sus cabellos revolotearon cuando el aire alcanzó el flequillo. Luego sonrió, de esa manera suave que sólo Tohru conocía.

—Natsuno—. Dijo el mayor, adorando la forma en que el nombre del chico cosquilleaba en sus labios; y, como en cada ocasión, el aludido frunció el ceño, aún molestándose por la familiaridad al llamarlo. Pero en lugar de reprochar como comúnmente hacía se enjugó el sudor de la frente y se dejó caer recostado al suelo.

—Hace bastante calor—. Se quejó, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro de los pocos rayos de sol que conseguían colarse entre las ramas de los arboles.

—El año pasado fue peor—. Informó Tohru casual, acercándose al chico aún más, añorando la visibilidad de aquel narcótico que le obnubilaba los sentidos.

—Para mi, _ahora_ es peor—. Reclamó en medio de un puchero —Detesto Sotoba—. Refunfuñó luego —No puedo esperar a irme de aquí—.

Tohru le escuchó en silencio, observando los rosados labios moverse y siguiendo el camino hasta donde sus brazos cubrían los hermosos ojos_._

—Natsuno—. Volvió a llamar.

El de cabellos _índigo_ descubrió un poco su rostro al sentir el susurro rebotar en su piel. Abrió los ojos encontrando las avellanas a centímetros de su cara. Ninguno se movió ni dijo nada, sólo se observaron en silencio por incontables segundos.

—Si vas a besarme hazlo de una vez—. Ordenó quitando sus brazos de su rostro y enredándolos en el bronceado cuello. Tohru no obvió la invitación y cerró la distancia entre ambos.

Sin cerrar los ojos ni un momento, así eran sus besos casi siempre, por que Tohru no se quería perder ni un segundo aquel hermoso color _índigo._

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Bueno, la representación del color es bastante obvia.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Es cierre de semestre y nos han cargado de deberes, además de los exámenes. Por si fuera poco, estoy teniendo bastantes problemas con ciertas personas que me acusan de plagio y otras tantas que me plagian a mi u.ú _(Si encuentran ésta o alguna de mis historias de KHR en otra pagina, avisadme por favor_). La vida es irónica, creo. En todo caso, no creo poder actualizar esta semana, pero me pondré al corriente en las dos semanas que tengo de vacaciones a partir de este lunes. Gracias por su paciencia y seguir leyendo~

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** En serio es tu favorita? Yupi~ Hahaha. Amé escribirla. No sé, sentí que era lo más cercano a lo que podría sentir alguien como Tohru, ya que de los dos, es el más aprehensivo y sentimental. Por supuesto que la mejor recompensa a su sufrimiento es estar con quien ama por la eternidad. En todo caso, que alegria que te gustara. Perdona la demora y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! Te cuidas~_

_**Diiana:** Y yo amo que me leas! Por supuesto, también amo a estos dos tios tan monos, violables, yaoizables y muchos adjetivos inexistentes mas xD. Espero que sí te haya gustado esta, dejando el toque melancolico por algo más light. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Serranita:** Aqui tenes el siguiente, cariño! Tu comentario y tu lectura, ambos me ayudan a mejorar y me hacen jodidamente feliz x). En todo caso, espero esta viñeta te guste y la que sigue igual. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de seguir leyendo y comentar!_

_**xilema95:** El lado dark siempre es mejor (?) A mi también se me sale muy seguido xD. El azul es un color hermoso, siento que es de los que más significados tiene. Es muy interesante jugar con ese color. Por otro lado, que padre que te haya gustado. En lo particular, también es de mis viñetas favoritas. Gracias por leer y comentar! Cuidatee~_

Y pues, nos leemos en **Violeta**. Una más y empezamos la última serie.


	14. Violeta

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_ Naas~_

_Y con esto terminamos la Serie Siete Colores, empezamos en la siguiente con la última serie, Siete Pecados._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu.**_

_Mis disculpas por cualquier error. _

* * *

Serie Siete Colores. 

**Violeta**

**.**

Miraba inquieto de un lado a otro. Buscando, ansioso. Anhelante.

Podría haber jurado que su corazón estallaría de emoción de no ser por que estaba seguro que éste ya no palpitaba.

Natsuno caminaba su costado, a solo un palmo de él. Con su fiel chaquetilla _violeta_ desabrochada y ondeando un poco de los bordes inferiores. Y él, por su parte, aunque entendía el ahínco de su amigo por siempre ir de ese color, llevaba sólo unos jeans deslavados, una remera _naranja, _y una camisa blanca sobre la misma.

Estaba bastante contento de salir a ver el mundo sin tener que usar esos anteojos oscuros. Había aprendido a controlar la entonación carmesí en sus ojos; y, por cierto tiempo, al igual que Natsuno, podían volver a su color original.

La vida en la ciudad era mucho más ajetreada y ruidosa que en el campo. Por otro lado, el rostro de la gente casi siempre mostraba estrés, abatimiento o ira hacia todo alrededor. No se parecía en nada a Sotoba, estaba seguro.

Pero tampoco podía quejarse. La vida rural a la que se había acostumbrado, que tanto había amado, resultaba vana e irrecuperable. Vivir en un lugar con poca gente, en donde todos se conocen y saben lo que ocurre aun sin tener que salir de sus casas, resultaría un suicidio para ellos.

Natsuno se lo había explicado, él lo entendía.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello. Se concentró en buscar el aroma más dulce que pudiese hallar. Sabía que Natsuno no le dejaría perder el control y, dado que sólo podía probar la sangre _tibia_ dos veces por semana, tenía que escoger lo mejor.

Natsuno, empero, no había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a _comer_ tan seguido, por lo cual carecía de apetito. Y se encontraba pensando, sin embargo, en el siguiente sitio a donde podrían mudarse. El doctor parecía haber perdido el interés en él, pero sus vecinos no podían evitar peguntarse sobre ellos y su condición.

Quedarse en el mismo lugar nunca sería bueno.

Mutou pareció haber encontrando su presa de la noche. Una chica que caminaba en medio de un grupillo de amigas, todas ataviadas en colores negros, vino y, convenientemente, _violetas_. Era la más joven del grupo, podía deducirlo de inmediato.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notar el color de su cabello y tampoco se ahorró un gruñido de inconformidad que, como toda disculpa, recibió una inocentona sonrisa.

Si no fuera por la estatura y el largo del cabello, podría jurar que tenía enfrente a Kunihiro.

—Si tienes tantos fetiches con ese color, no sé que haces conmigo.

—No seas celoso—. Se burló Tohru y caminó hasta chocar, _accidentalmente_, con la joven.

El grupo lo acogió de inmediato. Joven, guapo, con una sonrisa contagiosa. En minutos se hallaban ambos rodeados de chicas en medio de la estruendosa música de algún bar nocturno.

Las chicas charlaban entre tragos de alcohol, animadas por el ambiente y contando historias sobre los _violetas. _Ambos escucharon atentos sobre la leyenda. Seres no humanos viviendo como tales en la urbe. Cazando, camuflándose. Y no pudieron evitar reír ante lo irónico de la situación.

Natsuno no despegaba la vista de su amante y, cuando el alcohol acabó con el raciocinio del grupo y las avellanas se tornaron rubí, supo que era hora de volverse niñera en vez de novio.

Tohru le susurró algo a la chica mientras discretamente le daba una mordida en el cuello. De inmediato ella dejó de bailar, se excusó para ir al servicio y abandonó la pista de baile y más tarde el pub. Con discreción, ambos hicieron lo mismo, siguiéndola.

—Le dije que esperara aquí.

Tohru se quejó cuando al salir a la fría noche, no había rastro de la jovencita.

—Habrás perdido la práctica—. Se burló el otro, pero de inmediato se puso alerta. Había cierto olorcillo en el aire, cierta atmósfera flotando por allí, que lo incomodó sobremanera.

—Oh, cállate— .Tohru se enculilló murmurando incoherencias —¿Natsuno?—. Le llamó, empero, al ver su rostro contraído.

El de cabellos índigo comenzó a andar de repente, el castaño le siguió curioso, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Y al doblar en el callejón trasero se topó con el origen aquel molesto olor. El cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en algún punto de los muros.

De inmediato Tohru corrió a ella, buscando indicios de vida.

—Sólo está en shock—. Suspiró aliviado, tragando saliva ante la tentación de un cuello expuesto. Y, mirándolo, fue que notó las conocidas las marcas de perforación. —Natsuno…— Llamó preocupado.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Y Natsuno lo sabía muy bien. Era una advertencia, casi podía jurar de quien era. Y, dándole razón a sus suposiciones, allí se encontraba.

Al fondo del callejón, con su vestido _Violeta_ ondeando al viento. Los lazos del mismo tono recogiendo un par de coletillas a los lados de su cabeza. Una_ shiki_. No, una _Kirishiki. _La última.

—Sunako.

Murmuró incrédulo Tohru al verla allí, con el rostro serio y la boca en una línea apretada.

—Que conveniente, vestir de _violeta_—. Se burló Natsuno, alerta.

—Ningún color nos describe mejor—. Susurró su voz de niña. —No deberían mentirse—. Se giró en una parodia de baile y luego sonrió con una escalofriante dulzura de inocencia perdida. —Nunca dejarán de ser lo que son, aunque se esfuercen por ocultarlo —.

Tohru la miró avergonzado, sin saber del todo por qué. Dio un par de pasos atrás, hasta llegar al menor. Natsuno la miró con furia y supo con certeza.

Eso ya no era una advertencia. Era un reto en toda regla.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Representaciones de Violeta en esta viñeta: Hace alusión a un mito por ahi en donde se denomina almas violeta a todas las criaturas extraordinarias que se mezclan en el mundo humano como personas normales, también hace referencia a la realeza, la sofisticacion, la superioridad y en este caso al sentimiento de Sunako al creerse muy por encima de los seres humanos. También representa un poco el reto y la inocencia perdida (en compañía del azul). Por último, hace alusión al luto, en este caso al que Natsuno guarda por todo lo ocurrido y por su condición.

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** Lo sé, embobados y enamorados hehe. Fue divertido imaginar a Tohru así. Espero te guste esta viñeta, nos estamos leyendo~_

_**xilema95:** No te preocupes por el comentario haha. En todo caso, me alegra que esto te guste, espero esta también lo haga. Y bueno, el pelo de Natsuno no es tan extravagante despues de todo (?)_

_**Serranita:** Quiza no era lo que esperabas, pero igual espero te guste. Gracias por seguir por aqui. Insisto, puedo hacerte un bonus de morado si lo deseas n_n_

Nos leemos en la siguiente~


	15. Lujuria

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Empezando la serie Siete Pecados._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Pecados. 

**Lujuria**

**.**

Tohru leyó el párrafo siguiente y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

La verdad es que nunca se había interesado en ponerle nombre a sus emociones, por ello cuando la tarde anterior su hermana le dijo que era un _lujurioso_, no pudo evitar dar un respingo sobresaltado.

Cierto era que lo había alarmado más el gritillo ahogado de su madre, la risa contenida de Tamotsu y el _¡Aoi! _Que usara su padre para reprender las palabras de su hija. La chica se había encogido de hombros en defensa, había llamado ignorantes a todos los demás sentados en la mesa y huyó rumbo a su habitación dejando un ambiente pesado para la cena y a un Tohru más _rojo_ que una cereza.

Así pues, ni tardo ni perezoso, el siguiente día por la mañana había corrido como poseso hasta el instituto y se había atrincherado en la biblioteca buscando algún libro que pudiera aligerar su conciencia.

Estaba decidido a encontrar una definición lo suficientemente buena como para gritarle en la cara a su pequeña e insolente hermana que él no era ninguna clase de pervertido. Leyó por horas hasta que estuvo satisfecho e incluso copio los _síntomas_ más importantes en una libretita dispuesto a enseñárselos a Aoi en la cena de esa misma noche: _Pensamientos posesivos sobre otra persona... Deseo sexual incontrolable... Adicción… Amor obsesivo hacia otra persona, poniendo a Dios en segundo lugar._

Sí, definitivamente él no era uno de esos. No tenía ningún síntoma. Se rio consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que seguro Aoi sólo estaba molestándolo.

—Tohru-chan.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndolo removerse incomodo en el asiento, antes de girar el rostro para encontrar a quien le llamaba.

—_Natsuno._

Saludo, ganándose como siempre un entrecejo fruncido en molestia.

—Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre—. Se quejó Natsuno caminando hasta él —Te he buscado por todas partes y me han dicho que estabas _aquí._

—No tiene nada de raro que quiera leer un poco—. Se defendió recogiendo los libros y poniéndose de pie para devolverlos a sus estantes. Sin decir más, abandonaron el lugar rumbo a casa.

—¿Por que no vienes a cenar?

Tohru miró a Natsuno incrédulo. El de cabellos índigo se sonrojó un poco ante el hecho —No me mires así, tampoco es como si nunca te hubiese invitado.

El mayor soltó una risilla y le abrazó por los hombros asintiendo a la invitación. Ya le mostraría la lista a Aoi luego.

.

* * *

Un beso aún más húmedo siguió al primero. Las manos pasaron a formar parte del juego y pronto el control de la televisión quedó olvidado en algún remoto lugar.

—Habitación.

Alcanzó a decir Natsuno mientras su boca no dejaba de ser invadida por una lengua ajena. En segundos se arrastraban mutuamente a la recamara del menor, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar a la pareja en la cocina.

.

* * *

Cuando su respiración se normalizó un poco, Tohru observó por la ventana y se percató de que debía ser ya muy tarde.

—Debería irme a casa—. murmuró no muy convencido.

—Porque no les llamas y te quedas a dormir. Mañana es sábado.

Tohru decidió que no sería muy conveniente dado lo ocurrido la cena anterior. Se iba a negar cuando Natsuno se levantó de la cama sin nada encima y caminó hasta encontrar sus calzoncillos para ponérselos. Sin embargo, apenas y los tuvo en la mano le fueron arrebatados de nuevo y se vio arrastrado a la cama con premura.

Debió suponer que no sería suficiente con una vez, se dijo.

.

* * *

—Me quedaré a dormir en casa de Natsuno. Si mamá, no lo olvidaré. Descuida. Lo tengo. ¡Buenas noches!

Natsuno le miró recargado en el marco de la puerta. Se acomodó los cabellos tras la oreja y Tohru no pudo evitar saltarle encima a besos. Cerraron la puerta dispuestos a seguir con lo suyo.

.

* * *

Se despidió de su _amigo_ con la mano y echó a andar rumbo a su casa pensando en la noche tan movidita que había tenido.

Iba meditando sobre ello tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta que venía alguien de frente hasta que se chocó.

—Perdona.

—Fíjate por donde andas, _idiota._

La mano que pensaba extenderé a la chica se congeló en el acto. Frunció el ceño al reconocerla. Cabello rosa, voz demandante. Mirada fiera. _Shimizu._

Toda su buena fe se fue de paseo cando la identificó. Aquella molesta _acosadora de Natsunos_. La que no paraba de seguirlo y chillarle cuando lo tenía cerca. La autoproclamada fan número uno de _su_ novio –o lo que sea que fueran, aún lo tenía muy claro-.

Se encogió de hombros. No tenía intenciones de ayudar al enemigo. Natsuno era suyo, de nadie más. Y que le fuera quedando bien claro a la chiquilla.

Le escuchó gritarle algo, pero restándole importancia siguió andando.

.

* * *

Saludó a su familia y se lanzó directo a su cama. Sonrió cuando los recuerdos volaron a su cabeza. Metió las manos en la chaquetilla y se topó con una sorpresa. Extrajo el papel y se sonrojó al descubrir lo que era.

Bueno, quizá era un _poco _adicto a Natsuno, pero con alguien como él era inevitable. Tampoco es que fuera un obsesionado del sexo, aunque no negaría que le gustaba mucho.

Y sólo se volvía un _poco_ posesivo cuando se trataba de Shimizu o alguna de las chicas del colegio. _¡Pero eso no lo convertía en un chico lujurioso!_ Se convenció.

.

* * *

Soltó un sollozo de derrota. Era celoso, posesivo, adicto al sexo y a su amante. Y sobre todo, Natsuno era su todo. Más ahora que no existía un Dios al cual adorar para ellos.

Natsuno le observó sin comprender el lamento y Tohru no pudo evitar besarlo cuando una ceja _índigo_ se levantó curiosa.

Miró al cielo oscuro un tanto resignado y aceptó, después de tantos años…

—Está bien Aoi, tu ganas.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Creo que no necesita muchas explicaciones esta viñeta. Tohru es un pervertido xD.

Lamento mucho la demora (reverencia profunda ante los lectores) la verdad es que, aunque ya tengo las viñetas hechas, me la he visto negras para poder colgar algo. Sea como sea, ahora que estoy un poco más aligerada de trabajo y pendientes, espero volver al ruedo con las actualizaciones. Por lo pronto, colgaré la siguiente viñeta a más tardar el lunes. En este caso, usaré la jerarquía de los siete pecados capitales, del menos grave al que lo es más.

Gracias por haberme tenido paciencia y por seguir con esto, si es que lo hacen.

_Respondiendo a los comentarios:_

_**xilema95:** Si, Sunako volvera a salir, pero ya verás más adelante. Me alegra que te haya gustado, no sé si reflejo bien lo que quería, pero espero que sí. Igual, ojala esta viñeta te guste. Gracias por el comentario!_

_A los demás, gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Espero mi impuntualidad no les haya hecho dejarla._

Nos leemos en **Pereza!**


	16. Pereza

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

Serie Siete Pecados. 

**Pereza**

**.**

Tohru estaba preocupado.

Cierto era que poco sabía de las actividades de su amante durante el día, dado que su condición le obligaba a permanecer dormido durante las horas de sol. Pero por la noche, no veía en absoluto nada de beneficio en la actitud de Natsuno.

A diferencia de él, que se encontraba hiperactivo cada segundo que permanecía despierto, Natsuno parecía perder todo el entusiasmo durante la noche. Últimamente conseguía tener sangre embolsada en el refrigerador –a quien estuviese asaltando o sobornando en esta ocasión, le era desconocido al castaño-, así que las únicas veces que salían de casa era en los días de caza.

Y estos eran sólo dos veces por semana.

Pero entonces, mientras Tohru se alimentaba con vehemencia y comenzaba a parlotear como era su costumbre, o se sumergía en el maravilloso mundo del 2D, Natsuno se atrincheraba en el sillón y se pasaba el resto de la noche mirando el lento avance de la luna por la ventana.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia. El de cabellos índigo era apático por naturaleza, así que imagino que su estado actual era resultado de su reciente cambio de aires. Pero cuando el _quietismo _de Natsuno siguió con el paso de los días, haciéndose cada vez más notorio, Tohru no pudo evitar alarmarse un tanto.

—Natsuno~

Canturreó mientras dejaba la bolsilla a medias en algún lugar de la cocina y saltaba sobre su amante. Natsuno soltó una especie de gruñido inconforme y se removió bajo el cuerpo ajeno acomodándose. Ni una queja de su nombre. Tohru las echaba de menos.

—¿Sucede algo?—. Cuestionó ya tomándose más en serio la situación. El menor negó con la cabeza ausente. Tohru se inclinó un poco para besarle y, cuando Natsuno le desvió el rostro y se levantó del sofá, entonces supo que algo realmente terrible estaba pasando.

—Perdona, Tohru— Murmuró algo contrariado al ver el compungido rostro del otro —Sólo, no me siento de ánimos ahora— Y sin decir más, se colocó la chaquetilla violeta y abandonó la casa cerrando con llave.

Mutou le observó irse por la ventana y se convenció a sí mismo de que, fuera lo que fuera que sucedía, Natsuno volvería de mejor animo y le contaría todo. Lo solucionarían y todo estaría bien. Sintiéndose mejor, volvió a la cocina dispuesto a terminar aquella bolsita de delicioso liquido rojo, pero apenas la tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas de comerla.

Si hubiese podido suspirar lo habría hecho, pero estaba desacostumbrado al aire en sus atrofiados pulmones. La devolvió a la nevera y se lanzó en el sofá _desganado_. Sin Natsuno todo se volvía _monótono, tedioso, aburrido, asfixiante_. Se acurrucó y, como nunca sucedía por las noches, se dejó llevar por el sueño.

.

* * *

—¡Tohru!—. Se removió en sueños ante el grito —¡Tohru-chan!—. ¿Por qué sonaba tan desesperado? Se desperezó un poco y atinó a abrir los ojos con mucha pereza. El angustiado rostro de su amante se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo y no pasó por alto el alivio que mostró el otro al verlo despierto.

—¿Natsuno?

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?

Tohru brincó ante la bronca, y se encogió un poco en sí mismo.

—¿Ahora que hice?

—Te quedaste dormido en el sofá. Si no hubiera vuelto temprano te habrías incinerado con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, ¡grandísimo despistado!

Al comprender el por qué de la desesperación de su amante, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco pudo evitar sentir una inmensa alegría que se mostró en forma de sonrisa.

—Entonces, aún sigues enamorado de mi ¿Cierto, Natsuno?

El de cabellos índigo le miró descolocado ante la afirmación. Cabeceo incrédulamente y luego le regaló un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Pensé que te habías aburrido de mí o algo así. Estabas muy raro.

Natsuno se rascó la nuca contrariado. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y procedió a explicar un tanto abatido.

—Sólo estaba algo _harto._ No de ti, de todo. La maldita _rutina_ siempre era la misma, incluso el alimentarme me resulta _hastioso_, así que no lo había hecho. Pero eso me estaba provocando bastante _cansancio._

—Por eso saliste a comer.

—Sí. Antes de que el _desgano_ y la debilidad fueran demasiado.

Tohru le abrazó con fuerza. Rara vez Natsuno era tan confidente. Debía haber estado al borde del colapso al vivir esa _monotonía_ y tener la consciencia que no terminaría nunca.

—Supongo que lo sientes más al estar todo el día— Intuyó —Yo la tengo fácil, ya que sólo estoy _vivo_ la mitad del tiempo.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y la realidad les dio una bofetada al realizarlo. Natsuno miró a Tohru incrédulo y este se pellizcó una mejilla, consciente que no le dolería, pero sólo por reflejo.

—¿No tienes sueño? Ahora mismo debe ser medio día.

—No, no me siento para nada cansado— Confesó —¿Sera que…?

Sin embargo, aunque no tuvieran una certeza de lo que sucedía, se sonrieron cómplices y escogieron mejor no preguntárselo. Aprovechar la situación era lo mejor.

Esa vida que les había tocado estaba destinada a ser difícil, pero el rostro abatido de Tohru que viera por la noche y la mirada llena de invitaciones y promesas que tenía en esos momentos, fueron suficientes para que Natsuno se resolviera a no dejarse llevar por la _monotonía _de su existencia.

—Finalmente, siempre podemos intentar algo nuevo.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

.

* * *

Tohru cayó rendido cerca de la hora de la comida y no despertó hasta que se acercaba media noche. Natsuno se encontraba mirando televisión y le regaló una sonrisa desde el sofá.

Bueno, aunque los cortes y las mordidas tardaran un poco más en sanar o el cansancio se hiciera más fuerte antes de dormir, no importaba mucho si podía seguir viendo esa sonrisa sólo para él al despertar.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Vaya, creí que esta cosa iba a seguir moliendo. Ayer, por alguna retorcida razón, no me dejaba subir ningun documento. Pero bueno, ahora lo logré xD. Supongo que notaran que más que dirigirme a la pereza, en esta viñeta usé las caracteristicas de alguién que sufre este mal y lo que lo puede provocar. En fin, espero les haya gustado.

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Serranita:** Como es que Aoi supo? Bueno, el sexto sentido de la mujer (?). Nah, yo creo que si Tamotsu se dio cuenta que tenian un rollo bien raro, para más Aoi, lo que Tohru nunca sabrá es que fue sólo para molestarlo xD. Gracias por el comentario!_

_**xilema95:** Es un pervertido antes que un amor? No sé, yo lo amo primero xD. Ok, vale. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y si, todos sabemos que detras de la cara mas tierna, se encuentra el peor pervertido hehe. Gracias por el comentario!_

_Gracias a los que me agregan a **alertas y favoritos** tambien!_

_(Ame Winner! Te extraño~ TT~TT)_

Nos leemos en **Gula**~


	17. Gula

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Me salté el protocolo la viñeta anterior, así que aquí va...  
_

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Pecados. 

**Gula**

**.**

Ahogó un sollozo cuando el recuerdo volvió fugaz a su mente. No pudo evitarlo, después de todo. Sabía que había cometido un error, pero, de cualquier modo, ya nada podía hacer.

Miró por la ventana, sentado sobre el desgarbado sofá- que tanto le gustaba al castaño- la brillante luna. Era una noche despejada y calurosa, o al menos eso podía decir por el verano en pleno auge y por la poca ropa que llevaba la gente que se topara en el día.

Debido a su _naturaleza_ y la constante evolución de su _organismo_ cada vez era menos sensible a los cambios de temperatura, aunque eso, por supuesto, no significaba que no pudiera sentir.

Si hubiera tenido sangre caliente circulando en su cuerpo, seguro se hubiese sonrojado ante el fugaz recuerdo de la noche anterior. Negó con fuerza con la cabeza y se arrebujó de nuevo en el sofá.

Volviendo a su círculo de pensamiento original, observó el reloj sobre la repisa y se percató, con desgano, que la batería se había agotado. No le dio mucha importancia.

El tiempo no era algo que ellos tomaran en cuenta, y a juzgar por la altura de la luna en el cielo, apenas y estaría pasando la media noche.

Ni rastros de él.

Escuchó, a lo lejos, el pitido del tren anunciado su llegada a la estación. Y como si fuera la señal que estaba esperando, se levantó de un salto y en segundos ya salía con paso apresurado por la puerta.

Alcanzar el centro de la ciudad fue cuestión de segundos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siguiendo el sutil rastro dulce que flotaba en el aire.

Dado que su hambre se hallaba saciada –y al ser hombre lobo no tenía tanta necesidad de alimentarse como los _shiki_- ninguno de sus sentidos reaccionó en demasía. Al final de cuentas, sólo tenía un objetivo en ese momento.

Siguió el aroma con premura hasta un viejo edificio abandonado en plena construcción.

—Tohru-chan —. Susurró al aire. Si el otro estaba allí, fijo le escucharía, pero no hubo respuesta.

El aroma a sangre fresca se hacía a cada paso más fuerte y, al llegar al segundo piso, se topó con un olor aún más potente que no le gustó para nada.

Subió más aprisa las escalerillas y siguió sus ya despiertos sentidos hasta la habitación al final del pasillo.

—Tohru-chan —. Volvió a llamar, entrando por el rellano sin puerta.

Las luces de las farolas se colaban por el hueco donde debía haber estado la ventana. Sentado en la requisa se encontraba el castaño. Con las rodillas encogidas al pecho y apretándolas con fuerza con las manos.

Al escuchar el llamado por segunda ocasión, escondió más el rostro.

Natsuno caminó al centro de la habitación, donde el olor era intenso, y confirmó con desilusión y algo de coraje que no se había equivocado.

—Tohru—. Llamó serio. El aludido tembló ante el imperante molesto.

—Lo siento—. Susurró. Tan bajito que casi pareciera no haberlo pronunciado. Sin embargo, el agudo oído del hombre lobo captó cada temblorosa palabra a la perfección.

Podría haberse enojado, enfurecer. Podía gritarle con todo el derecho del mundo por haber roto su promesa. Incluso podía darse media vuelta e ignorarle, sabiendo que sería lo que más daño le haría al otro. Y sin embargo, lo que hizo fue soltar todos los sentimientos negativos en un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros. Cerró la distancia entre ambos para envolver el tembloroso cuerpo en un abrazo.

Tohru brincó ante el tacto y alzó el rostro sorprendido, topándose con la mirada índigo. Una mirada comprensiva y que sólo buscaba reconfortarle.

Si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho, pero en vez de eso, contrajo las facciones en un lastimero sollozo y se aferró al delgado cuerpo de su amante.

Natsuno le dio un par de palmadas tranquilizadoras.

—En todo caso fue culpa mía—. Comentó —Por dejarte hacerlo solo—.

Tohru volvió a mirarlo. Natsuno se embelesó con las brillantes avellanas fijas en él y con la sangre, aún tibia, escurriendo por toda la barbilla del castaño.

Y lamió. Lamió con hambre que no sentía hasta el último rastro del _rojo _pecado. Y luego más abajo, cuello, tórax, hasta llegar al antebrazo y los largos dedos de las manos de su amante.

Tohru se dejó hacer sumiso. Estaba lleno, su cuerpo ligeramente caliente por la _vida_ que circulaba en su organismo. Natsuno se maravilló ante el casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas del otro y se dijo que si podía verlo más seguido, no le importaba dejar al otro comer hasta hartarse.

Y se dejaron llevar. Y esta vez fue Natsuno quien se alimentó con ansia y desespero hasta que ya no pudo más.

Poco importó la promesa rota, el error o los dos cadáveres a un par de metros de ellos. Para la mañana se hicieron cargo de ellos y de cualquier prueba.

Y esperaron sentados en su sillón, vigilaron y permanecieron alerta. Y después de una semana nada sucedió. Pudieron quedarse tranquilos y olvidar.

—Tatsumi dijo una vez que no todos teníamos el _don_ de _levantar a alguien._

—Pero yo me levanté— Rebatió Natsuno besándole con ansias.

—Quizá sólo fue porque lo desee con fuerza.

Tohru devolvió el beso, pero le fue imposible seguirle el ritmo al menor.

—En todo caso, no volverá a suceder, iré contigo a la próxima— Sentenció —Eres un glotón, Tohru-chan—. Se burló atacando su cuello—Un _glotón_ _goloso_—. Y le besó de nuevo.

Y cuando un poco de la sangre recién ingerida se mezcló con su casi inexistente saliva en aquel fiero beso, Tohru sonrió pícaro.

—Mira quien lo dice.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Bueno, sin muchas explicaciones...

Actualizo antes por que mañana tendré día ajetreado. Disfrutenloo~

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Diiana:** Que bueno que te este gustando esta serie, fue, en lo particular, la mas complicada de escribir. En fin, espero este también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y por el comentario. Y si, Natsuno ya no es tan borde como al inicio. Pero es que quien se le resiste a Tohru-chan? xD_

_**xilema95:** Puees~ No podía ser de otra manera, aunque no es sólo referente a la sangre, tu entiendes. Parece que Tohru no es el unico pervertido haha. Bueno, es que la verdad la soledad deprime y la depresión acompleja y estar acomplejado aburre y aburrirse es monótono, así que... xD. Espero que esto te guste. Gracias por el comentario!_

Nos leemos en **Ira.**


	18. Ira

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Pues aquí, después de un rato actualizando. Lamento la demora~_

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Pecados. 

**Ira**

**.**

Ella _explotó._

Tenía ganas de romper cosas, de gritar hasta destrozarse la garganta, de llorar hasta que sangre saliera de sus ojos. De asesinar. Pero sabía que ya nada de eso tenía sentido. Había fallado, había sido vencida por aquellos a quienes consideraba inferiores.

Todos sus sueños, los que pudo albergar en ese corazón detenido y desprovisto de sentimientos después de todos esos años, se vieron desgarrados y tirados a un lado. Sin importancia.

Y se volvió a quedar sola. Y comprendió sus errores, pero no se lamentó por ellos.

Su pecado había sido ser ignorante, caer inocentemente en las garras de la muerte. Ahora lo pagaba de la peor manera.

No podía romper nada por que nada le pertenecía, lo había perdido todo. No podía gritar por que había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo. No podía llorar por que no había más líquido, ni agua ni sangre, dentro del cadáver que ahora la conformaba. Y no podía, tampoco, asesinar de nuevo.

Seishin la observó a un costado, conociendo mejor que ella su tristeza. Aquel hombre era lo único que tenía, y se lamentaba por haberle arrebatado la humanidad.

—¿Extrañas Sotoba?

Muroi asintió nostálgico y tomó asiento junto a ella, en el borde de aquel edificio.

—Extraño estar vivo, extraño todo lo que dejé atrás—. Confesó el monje —Así como tú.

Sunako le miró y asintió débilmente. Luego volvió la vista al frente, a la brillante luna.

—Como _ellos._

Y el monje sabía a quienes se referían. Los únicos que quedaban como ellos. Aquellos a quienes les arrebataron todo.

Desde que se los habían topado la nostalgia era más grande en sus corazones. Sunako _enfurecía_ al pensar en ellos.

Quería _destrozarlos_ y borrar de su mente que habían conseguido todo lo que ella anhelo por años. Y, sin embargo, se veía incapaz de hacer más nada que observarlos en la distancia y anhelarlos. Anhelar ser como ellos alguna vez.

—¿Les envidias?

La niña miró al hombre a su lado. A su único acompañante para el resto de la eternidad. Luego miró a la Luna en lo alto, brillante, juiciosa. Y supo que la respuesta estaba más que clara.

—Los odio. Los odio tanto como me odio a mi misma. Les odio como odio a esta vida— Cerró los ojos y sintió –sin sentirlo- el frio viento del otoño. —Simplemente los odio.

.

* * *

_Cuan dolorosa esta vida es. _

—Oi, Tohru-chan.

El aludido despegó su vista de la ventana. Natsuno le arrojó una bolsa fría entre las manos. Se perdió en el color rojo tras el plástico.

Recordó, por un momento, el día de su primera muerte. El terror, la desesperación, pero sobre todo el _coraje_, el _odio_, la _ira._

Sabía que ella había muerto, como todos en la aldea, pero no podía evitar preguntarse cada vez ¿realmente tenía ella la culpa? Si no hubiese sido Shimizu, hubiera sido asesinado por otro, tarde o temprano.

—Natsuno—. Llamó y el menor le miró. Ojos y cabello índigo, expresión de indiferencia y apatía aún cuando estaba curioso respecto al llamado. Natsuno seguía siendo Natsuno, ¿seguía el siendo Tohru-chan?

Él pensó que comprendía, cuando todo le había sido arrebatado no había en él más que perdida y odio, un _odio imposible de suprimir_. Y una tristeza tan grande como su tiempo de vida.

—Al final de cuentas no puedo decir que lo comprendo.

—¿De que estás hablando?

Natsuno rodó los ojos, desentendiéndose del tema que para él carecía de sentido. Se dirigió a la cocina a guardar las demás bolsitas de sangre en el frigorífico. Observó la brillante luna que se colaba por una de las ventilas de humo. Supo que_ ellos_ estaban allí, mirándoles desde algún lado. Sin embargo le restó importancia, ya que estaba seguro que no intentarían nada. Eran dos círculos aparte cuyos caminos habían divergido hace mucho.

Volvió al salón, donde Tohru seguía mirando por la ventana con el mandó de la televisión entre las manos y todas las luces apagadas. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y se dedicó a compartir la vista del cielo nocturno con su amante.

Tohru divagó un momento en todo. Sus muertes, su desesperación, el abandono, las constantes huidas. Los asesinatos despiadados que cometió en el pasado, su más reciente pecado. Su familia y el pasado perdido e irrecuperable.

Natsuno recordó vivencias pasadas, días de ocio y relajación bajo un ardiente sol de verano. Enojos, amistades, sufrimiento y soledad. Rememoró pérdidas y sacrificios y llegó hasta donde estaban ahora. La conversación son Seishin invadió sus pensamientos y al mirar a su nostálgico compañero no pudo más que reafirmar sus convicciones.

Revolvió los castaños cabellos en un intento de distracción y Tohru soltó un _¡Oye! _Mientras se lanzaba en defensa, tratando de derribarlo del sofá. Forcejearon durante unos minutos y luego se quedaron allí, simplemente tirados y sujetos uno al otro.

—Quizá nunca lo comprenderás, ¿pero realmente importa?

Le mencionó el de cabellos índigo, refiriendo a sus anteriores divagaciones. Tohru le miró y negó en silencio.

_Cuan dolorosa esta vida es. _

Y no podía ser de otra manera dada su naturaleza.

_Pero incluso si es dolorosa, quiero seguir viviendo._ Se dijo nuevamente, convencido.

Porque lo único que conoce y necesita para soportar cualquier prueba esta junto a él, rodeándole con sus brazos y acariciando lentamente su cabello.

.

* * *

Y ella sabía que jamás dejaría de aborrecerlos, de odiarles. Lo sabía tan bien como sabía que jamás volvería a ser humana. Pero no importa cuanto los odiara, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ellos.

—Porque no importa cuan dolorosa pueda llegar a ser, quiero seguir viviendo.

Y sabía que era por eso, por que ellos la comprendían. Ellos, ella y el hombre a su lado, todo eran monstruos. Y ese deseo de vivir, más que cualquier otro sentimiento, era su verdadero y más grave pecado.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Viñeta centrada un poco en Sunako. Eso es bastante obvio. En fin, quise poner más o menos, como se arrgleban las cosas entre estos cuatro (?). Esta viñeta esta ligada a Gula y a Soberbia/Orgullo. Y un poco también a Azul.

Sea como sea, espero que les haya gustado, aunque es un poco diferente a las demás y que hallan comprendido el manejo del pecado Ira en este caso. Por cosas de la escuela y el trabajo no había podido actualizar. Mañana, como recompensa, subo la siguiente.

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** Hola! TT-TT! Pensé que habías aborrecido una viñeta y habías decidido marcharte y no volver, me hace feliz saber que no fue así. en todo caso, estoy contenta de tenerte de vuelta. Ahora que lo dices, no había notado que en la anterior era así, supongo que tines razón y en el word se ve diferente. Aunque esta viñeta, de alguna manera, esta igual xD. Espero no te moleste. Me alegra que te gustara la viñeta de Lujuria, y en cuanto a Pereza, supongo que no me exprese del todo bien, culpa mía. En fin, espero esto te guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_**xilema95:** Ya le tocaba sucumbir un poco, es bastante borde a veces. Aunque tomando en cuenta que, supuestamente, ya tiene un par de añitos juntos, algún cambio debía haber. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el retraso, pero entre los finales en la universidad y el trabajo he estado bastante atareada. En fin, aquí tienes la siguiente viñeta, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Gracias** por las agregadas a** alerta y favoritos**!_

Nos leemos en **Envidia** mañana!


	19. Envidia

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Pues cumpliendo con la actualizacion de hoy._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Pecados. 

**Envidia**

_**.  
**_

Si había algún sentimiento que predominara en Sotoba, definitivamente era la _envidia._

Para el corto tiempo que tenía viviendo allí, era bastante fácil reconocer los sentimientos de la gente del pueblo. Y aunque los más ancianos vivían una monotonía que les hacía enormemente felices, los de generaciones más recientes se veían opacados por varias contradicciones.

Pero lo que más había notado, en las personas que conocía, era _envidia._

Su madre _envidiaba_ a las mujeres del pueblo dedicadas a sus maridos y que presumían de su matrimonio y la fuerte relación que sostenían. Una relación que sus padres habían perdido con el tiempo y que ahora era pura y vana convivencia.

Quizá ella jamás lo diría, pero _envidiaba_ a aquellas mujeres _felices_ que habían logrado el matrimonio y éstas, por su parte, _envidiaban _la libertad y frescura de su madre. De una sofisticada y moderna mujer de ciudad.

Su padre _envidiaba_ la facilidad de cada aldeano de vivir en Sotoba. El podría sonreír y no reconocerlo nunca, pero vivir sin las comodidades con las que habían crecido en la ciudad resultaba bastante duro y tener que trabajar desde el alba hasta el anochecer y obtener pocos beneficios no le parecía del todo el idealizado sueño que perseguía al tratar de _cambiar de aires. _

Por otro lado, estaban también sus compañeros del instituto.

Masao, por ejemplo. El chico no solo _envidiaba _la forma de ser de Natsuno y el lazo especial que compartía con Tohru-chan, también _envidiaba_ el respaldo del prototipo que se le había asignado por la población femenina, aquella imagen de chico de ciudad, experimentado y sofisticado que los jóvenes de pueblo jamás igualarían. Masao _envidiaba_ también la fresca relación que podía formar con cualquiera de los que él consideraba amigos y la atención que recibía de los mismos.

Y toda esa envidia se transmitía en forma de odio, rencores y desplantes hechos a su persona. No que le quitara el sueño, por supuesto.

También estaba la molesta se Shimizu. Aquella chica que odiaba la aldea casi tanto como él, pero sentimiento que sería el único que alguna vez compartirían. Él la había observado en ocasiones –porque no le quedaba de otra- y había notado la_ envidia_ en su mirada.

Shimizu _envidiaba_ a Aoi por ser la única chica con la cual Natsuno podía hablar tranquilamente. _Envidiaba_ a todo aquel que osara cruzar palabras, o miradas siquiera con él. Pero por sobre todo eso, le tenía una _envidia_ cosechada con odio a Tohru, por gastar cada segundo de su vida al lado del de cabellos azules.

Podía leer en su mirada todo el desagrado que la chica sentía por su _mejor y único amigo._ Y no le importaba mucho, en realidad, pero Tohru muchas veces se había cohibió ante el sentimiento.

—No me gusta desagradarle a la gente—. Había dicho aquella ocasión —Ni siquiera se porqué me odia tanto.

—Porque siempre estas con Yuuki-kun—. Le había informado Aoi —Y ella está _enamorada_ de él.

Natsuno había chasqueado la lengua en desagrado ante la afirmación y había enfocado su atención en el camino de vuelta a casa. Tohru había hecho una exclamación de sorpresa, había guardado silencio un minuto y luego había fruncido el ceño en molestia antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros al menor con posesividad.

—Pues que me odie todo lo que quiera—. Había concluido con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al chico. Aoi rio ante las ocurrencias de su hermano y Tamotsu encogió los hombros con duda.

Y por supuesto, estaba él. Natsuno había sentido _envidia_ muchas veces en su vida. Por sus amigos en la ciudad cuando llegaban con un videojuego nuevo a la clase. Por los equipos deportivos que le ganaban a sus favoritos en los torneos. Por la gente de Sotoba que pagaba boleto en el bus para viajar a la ciudad de vez en cuando.

Había sentido _envidia_, también, de la libertad de sus padres para elegir donde vivir y de la sonrisa imborrable que su amigo siempre tenía para los demás.

Pero sobre todo, en ese justo momento, mientras cerraba los ojos en la parte trasera del auto y buscaba tranquilizar a su alterado corazón, sentía una _envidia_ más grande que cualquiera.

El blanco de aquel oscuro sentimiento sonreía adorablemente a su _mejor amigo_ mientras este conducía y respondía a los comentarios de su copiloto. En ese instante Natsuno sentía una _envidia _incontrolable hacía Kunihiro Ritsuko por haberle robado la atención de su _querido _Tohru-chan.

Quizá el odio por la aldea no era el único sentimiento que compartía con Shimizu, después de todo.

* * *

.

Incluso en los Kirishiki, cuando se los había cruzado por la aldea. Ellos que –supuestamente lo tenían todo- les miraban con _envidia_, a cada poblador de Sotoba.

Y aunque en ese momento no tenía muy claro los motivos, ese mismo verano los descubriría de la peor manera. No entendería el sentimiento hasta mucho después, cuando, sentado en esa banca de aquel concurrido parque, él mismo sentiría _envidia_ por cada uno de los caminaban frente a él.

Y comprendería un poco de ella. Y tal vez, sentiría un poco de lastima.

Por que ella, aun con toda su elegancia y soberbia, aun con todo su poder, jamás tendría lo que ellos sí consiguieron tener. _Compañía, amor _y, por sobre todo lo demás, _el_ _perdón._

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Quizá cuando estén arriba todas las viñetas comprendan un poco mejor esta serie.

_Respondiendo a los comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** Louis! Yo tambien lo amo :). En serio te dio un aire? Que curioso xD. Por que odias al monje? aunque bueno, tampoco es mi favorito hehe. Bueno, no estan completamente enlazadas, pero tiene un poquito de relación. En cuanto a odio e ira, más bien, mi manejo no fue el sentimiento, sino la personificación. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que engloba ese pecado lo adapte a la situación de Sunako y los dos monisimos protas de las viñetas, no se si me entiendes o~o. Bueno, igual fue fail mio por poder transmitirlo correctamente. Espero te haya gustado aunque igual y te marea un poco la repetición de la palabra haha. La anterior no es la unica con participacion de otros hehe, ya lo veras. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Gracias** por agregarme a **alertas** y** favoritos**!_

Nos leemos en un par de días con **Avaricia** (en lo particular, la que mas me gusta junto a Gula :])

Besos~


	20. Avaricia

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Y ya llegamos a la penultima viñeta!_

_Esta es una de las que más me gustó escribir, no se por qué xD_

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Pecados. 

**Avaricia**

**.**

_Ella_ siempre fue avariciosa.

Soñaba con tener, algún día, la fama y la gloria de la pasarela. Con poseer las prendas mas de moda y de las mejores marcas. Tener amistades en la gran urbe. Deseaba fervientemente triunfar en la vida, conseguir mucho dinero y vivir en una mansión. Quería ser como una reina.

No, quería ser como una diosa.

Era imposible para _él _no saberlo. Era la comidilla del pueblo. Siempre hablando de la hija de Shimizu, la extraña muchachita que ansiaba dejar de ser pueblerina y triunfar en la ciudad. La que se vestía extravagantemente, como si todos los días fuese a una gran celebración. La que a veces usaba ropa de escándalo, pues enseñaba mucho.

La que todas envidiaban en la escuela por ser diferente. La que todos los jóvenes foráneos querían como novia. La que todos en el pueblo despreciaban por siempre ser observados por encima de su delgado y pálido hombro. No que a _él_ le importara mucho en aquel entonces. Apenas y se habían cruzado un par de veces, ni hablar de haber cruzado palabra o siquiera el saludo.

_Tohru _era el joven que todos querían como hijo, el joven guapo que muchos envidiaban. El mejor amigo, el mejor prospecto para matrimonio en esa aldea._ Megumi _era la vergüenza. El escándalo. La chica que no pertenecía allí. La insidiosa, la lujuriosa, la pecadora. Era imposible pensar en verlos juntos, siquiera como amigos.

Y así habían crecido los dos. Casi contemporáneos pero sin haberse conocido realmente. Ambos igual de famosos aún cuando sus famas fuesen completamente diferentes. _Él _había escuchado de _ella_ pero jamás le presto atención. _Ella _escuchaba de_ él_ y le parecía una burla.

Conformase con vivir allí, con lo que hay planeado para ti desde el momento de nacer. Con crecer aburridamente, casarse y tener hijos y luego, morir en ese aburrido pueblo sin que nadie más que tu familia recuerde siquiera que exististe alguna vez. Para _ella _eso era una infamia. Para _él,_ su plan de vida.

No podían ser más opuestos. Y sus caminos quizá jamás se hubiesen cruzado sino hubiera sido por dos acontecimientos que marcaron historia. Que marcaron sus vidas.

Primero, la llegada de cierto joven urbano. De cabellos y ojos índigo y semblante arisco y apático.

Ambos se fijaron en él. De diferentes formas al inicio, con los mismo ojos después. _Ella _lo quería, era lo que siempre había deseado y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. _Él_ tenía curiosidad y no descansaría hasta satisfacerla.

Y Natsuno eligió. Lo escogió a_ él_ antes de darse cuenta, sin saber que le había pintado un blanco en la espalda a quien, en ese entonces no sabía, sería la persona más importante para él. Pero _ella_ no podía perder. Lo quería todo y lo conseguiría aún si tuviese que llegar a insospechables extremos para lograrlo.

Segundo, la llegada de una familia de alta sociedad, en un nivel completamente diferente. Una familia que, a sus ojos y sin saber que acertaban, no podían ser simples humanos.

Dioses, creería _ella_. Su escape a ese mundo que jamás quiso. Demonios, sabría _él _después. Su absoluta perdición.

_Ella _quería ser como ellos, ansiaba todo lo que ellos tenían. _Todo. _Y lo consiguió. Incluso obtuvo la muerte que ellos portaban. Para_ él_ no eran más que invasores, extraños. Indiferentes.

Y _ella_ encontró su oportunidad. Lloró su muerte, claro que lo hizo. Pero se dio cuenta que no debía llorar sino alegrarse. Ahora podía. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, todo el poder necesario para alcanzar sus sueños y más. No debía conformarse, debía intentar alcanzarlo todo. La fama, la gloria, la absoluta riqueza y felicidad. Y la prueba de que era superior a cualquier cosa sería que, en primer lugar, conseguiría a Natsuno.

No sería humillada por segunda vez. Esta vez ella era superior, él sería suyo. Así que actuó.

_Él _supo que vendrían problemas. Lo sintió desde el momento en que los nuevos llegaron, en el momento en que observó al de cabellos índigo y este le miró de vuelta. Y allí estaba _ella_, sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirándole altanera y sonriendo prepotente. _Ella_, la insidiosa, la pecadora, la avariciosa, estaba allí para reclamarle la vida como pago por haberle _robado_ lo que era suyo.

Y _él _no pudo más que reír ante aquella mentira.

—Jamás tendrás a Natsuno—. Por que no importaba que lo ansiara, que lo deseara. Jamás lo tendría, no a él.

—Tu tampoco—. Y esa lucha la gano _ella_, al menos por esa noche.

Y _él _entonces dejó de ser Tohru. Ya no era más el hijo perfecto o el prospecto a elegir. Ya no era ni siquiera humano. Ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones. Y entonces _él_ se dio cuenta que no importaba lo demás, jamás la dejaría tenerlo. Aun si el pecador se volvía él. Aún si se convertía en la vergüenza, en el escándalo. En la avaricia misma.

Y se rio en el fondo cuando reclamó el premio. Aunque su corazón muerto se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Shimizu Megumi era la extraña, la extravagante. La vergüenza, el escándalo. Era la insidiosa, la lujuriosa, la pecadora. La muerte hecha mujer. Mutou Tohru era el modelo, el mejor prospecto. Pero también era el monstruo, el deseo, el transgresor, el traidor, el culpable. El pecado hecho hombre.

_Ella_ lo quería todo pero sólo _Él _lo había conseguido.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

La verdad es que no odio tanto a Megumi, sólo... me da un poquis de lastima. Por otro lado, creo que sí se entendió bien no? Al final Tohru fue más avaricioso que la misma Shimizu xD. O tal vez fue egoista más que avaricioso. He recién notado que Tohru es más pecador que Natsuno! Eso es taaan freak...

Y como ya dije arriba, falta sólo una viñeta más para acabar las tres series. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta!

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**xilema95:** En lo particular, a mi Masao me estresa a niveles insospechados xD. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado. En cuanto a Sunako, creo que a pesar de que debió ser duro para ella aceptarse y convertirse en lo que es, sigue siendo bastante egoista y egolatra. Quiero decir, ya tenía compañía que la apreciaban y por sus caprichos los perdió. Tampoco es como si estuviera sola, tiene a Seishin. Entonces creo que sólo estahaciendo berrinche, pero la coloqué así porque considero que seria lo que ella creería. Gracias por los buenos deseos, estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos universitarios y examenes finales, pero sobreviviré. Y sí, gracias a Dios que ya se acercan las vacaciones. Eres de México? Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Ame winner:** Lo cierto es que cuando escribía una o dos viñetas seguidas me iba en la misma linea temporal-espacial, pero como no todas las hice al mismo tiempo y tampoco las hice en orden, se hacen a veces regresiones bastante curiosas. Supongo que tu oido a Seishin está justificado y me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero esta lo haga. Envidia sirvió como un descanso del ambiente negruzco y un limpio regreso a los aires puros de Sotoba. Creo que soy como Tohru y amo ese sitio xD. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

Y eso es todo. Nos leemos en la última viñetita **Soberbia**, en un par de días.


	21. Soberbia

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Y estamos con la última!_

_Un pequeño detallito que puede les interese en los comentarios finales._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

Serie Siete Pecados. 

**Soberbia**

**.**

Podía observarlos una y otra vez sin cansarse. Cuando joven, nunca se interesó en nada o nadie a su alrededor. Como sucede casi siempre, su inmadura mentalidad le guiaba a preocuparse sólo por él mismo. Después de su primera muerte, cuando el mundo dejó de tener sentido para él, cuando sus sueños e ideales se esfumaron dejando un hueco incapaz de ser llenado y comenzó a replantearse el por qué de su existencia, no pudo evitar tomarles atención.

Primero porque les tenía _envidia._ Mucha. No podía dejar de anhelar sus tibios cuerpos, la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, las pausadas respiraciones. No podía dejar de añorar con mucho dolor y desespero la aburrida rutina y las metas superficiales que guiaban los pasos humanos cada día.

Se dio cuenta lo importante que era todo aquello para él justo cuando dejaba de tener sentido. Y sin embargo, ahora podía mirarlos por horas. Ir y venir, caminar de un lado para otro, realizar todas aquellas actividades que dan sentido a la vida. A la vida que él había perdido.

Y la envidia se había convertido en una vaga nostalgia salpicada de regocijo.

Por eso salía cada vez que podía hacerlo. Y se sentaba en aquel banquillo del parque cerca de su colonia. Miraba pasar a las personas hasta que llegaba la hora de volver con su amante y alimentarse.

—¿Son maravillosos no?

Brincó de la banca y se puso en guardia mientras se alejaba un paso. Detrás de la misma se hallaba aquella persona a la cual se le asignara el cargo de monje de Sotoba, en el pasado.

—Tu.

—Muroi Seishin, es mi nombre—. Ignorando la defensiva reacción, rodeó el banquillo y tomó asiento.

—Un hombre lobo.

—Somos los únicos que podemos exponernos al sol, después de todo.

No parecía tener intención de atacar, menos con toda la gente allí y en pleno medio día. Así que para ya no atraer más las miradas sobre ellos, se dejó caer al lado del hombre.

—Así que fuiste tu el que la ayudó a escapar.

—No podía dejarla morir.

—Es precisamente ella quien no debería seguir viviendo.

—No podemos juzgar a las personas por sus acciones—. Natsuno le miró incrédulo. —Ella hizo lo que pudo para sobrevivir, igual que nosotros.

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos.

—No la dejaremos rondando por allí si es que desea seguir con sus planes.

—No lo hará, te lo aseguro.

Natsuno observó al hombre junto a él. Tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, pero el de cabellos índigo sabía que en realidad miraba más allá. No sabía si podía confiar o no en él, pero ante la curiosa circunstancia escogió darle un voto de confianza. Las horas avanzaron como si fuesen minutos para esos dos inmortales compartiendo un atardecer en la desvalida banca de aquel parque.

—Como humanos, siempre estamos tentados a pecar—. Seishin extendió la mano, como buscando atrapar una invisible burbuja —Creí que la inmortalidad nos libraba de toda atadura divina, de todo condicionamiento, pero resulta ahora que en lugar de ello, estamos más sometidos aún.

—Por que ya no podemos aspirar al perdón.

—Más que eso, por que lo único que nos juzga ahora, sin descanso, es nuestra conciencia—. Natsuno le observó en silencio, sopesando tal revelación —Sunako escogió librarse de toda su humanidad, de todo aquello que pudiera arruinar la existencia que, aunque triste, había escogido vivir.

—Tenía miedo a morir—. Concluyó el joven hombre lobo —Por eso se aferró a un inútil ideal. Por ello se dejo llevar por la oscuridad hasta ser un monstruo sin escrúpulos.

—Es, sin embargo, la soberbia su mayor pecado—. Concedió Muroi —Ahora cree que no existe ser más grande que ella. Considera a todos los seres humanos como meras herramientas desechables. Considera a todo lo demás como algo inferior.

—¿Y piensas justificarla de esa manera?

—Es sólo un mecanismo de autodefensa—. Concluyó sin responder, empero, enfrentó la mirada índigo y con una media sonrisa hizo un ademán para señalar a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor —¿Y acaso, dime, no los observabas sintiendo la misma sensación de superioridad?, ¿no vienes aquí, cada tarde, para satisfacer ese deseo de demostrar que el tiempo, que para ellos es tan valioso, para ti no es más que una circunstancia banal?, ¿que las preocupaciones que agobian sus corazones no son más que burdas tonterías?

—No es así.

—No es añoranza lo que te ata a ellos, Natsuno-kun. Cada uno de nosotros, inmortal o no, es soberbio, es envidioso, es traidor, es –en resumen- no más que un pecador. No juzgues antes de mirar tu reflejo, antes de intentar comprender—. Seishin se puso de pie y se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza —Piénsalo.

Y Natsuno pensó en ello. Observó curioso la tarde caer y se levantó desganado para volver a casa.

Tohru le abordó ansioso en cuanto atravesó el umbral. Le miró por varios segundos hasta que el castaño escogió dejarlo divagar y volver a sus videojuegos. Y allí, observando a su eterno compañero simplemente vivir, Natsuno llegó a una conclusión.

Ellos podían ser monstruos, podían ser pecadores, estar condenados. Podían ser odiados y apartados por el resto del mundo, pero jamás llegarían a ser como Sunako. Porque antes que pensar en si mismo, para Natsuno estaba Tohru. Porque por encima de todo estaba Tohru. Porque para Natsuno no había nada más imperfecto, pero maravilloso, que Tohru.

Y cuando éste volteó a mirarle y le regaló una sonrisa –como aquella que le diera una tarde de _lunes_ en su primer encuentro-, Natsuno supo que Tohru pensaba igual.

Estaban conscientes de su imperfección, de su inferioridad, de sus estigmas y de sus pecados. Pues era justamente eso, lo que más amaban el uno del otro.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Y pues, con esto concluimos las tres series. De todo corazón, muchas gracias.

Hay **tres viñetas extras**, que van un tanto acopladas a estas tres series. Las colgare como si se tratara de un nuevo fic, osea **aparte**. Si gustan leerlas, adelante. Sino, pues muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

_Respondiendo a los comentarios:_

_**Ame winner:** Que alegria que te haya gustado. Has leido hasta el final y comentado, de verdad muchas gracias. Fue debido a tus constructivas criticas que esto crecio un poco, gracias. A mi tambien me pone tristona terminar un proyecto, pero al mismo tiempo me siento satisfecha. Espero no te haya decepcionado mucho y que te lleves una buena impresión de mis trabajos. Te invito a leer las tres viñetas bonus y ojala nos topemos en proyectos a futuro. Gracias por haber seguido esto al completo._

_Tambien agardezco de todo corazón a **xilema95**, por haberse leido y comentado casi todos los capitulos, desde el primero. Espero nos topemos en otros proyectos y te hayas llevado una buenasensación al leer esto, Gracias._

_Por supuesto, también un besote y muchas gracias a **diiana, serranita, xxNaruNya-8059X3** y a **natalia clow** por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar. Y a todos los que me agregaron a **favoritos** y **alertas**!_

**Nos estamos leyendo! Sayo~**


End file.
